Blood Lust: The Derivation
by Vestque the Artist
Summary: Splinter’s death has taken a dreadful toll on the turtles. However, there seems to be something wrong with another member of their family. Can the turtles handle their brother's tribulation at this time of grief? Complete. Part I of a Three Part Series.
1. Prologue

Hello again! I had gotten an awesome idea for a Vampire/Tmnt fic after reading the book, Crimson Shadows by Trisha Baker. It was a cool take on the whole idea of vampires and the supernatural and it gave me the inspiration for the story of my own. I hope you enjoy! : )

Disclaimer…I am hungry, cold, and poor…therefore I must not own Ninja Turtles

Blood Lust

Prologue

He stirred from where he lay. 

Blood. 

That was all he smelled. 

Opening his eyes, he immediately recognized his surroundings. The white wall paper and blue curtains made it undeniable; he was in his girlfriend's apartment. But…it was so dark, very unlike Centrice. She usually kept everything bright and happy, but now…

Thick curtains were closed shut, the sun's light blocked. Some of its rays managed to escape the barricade, despite the blockage, and cascade from the edges of the dark curtains. These rays played and danced on the furniture in its wake, illuminating the black couch along with the tan carpeting. The rest of the room was claimed in darkness. 

He sniffed the humid air once again; the smell of blood still filled his nostrils. A few weeks ago he probably wouldn't have been able to pick up on the aroma, but now it overpowered his senses filling his nostrils, rousing him from his unconscious state. 

Where was it coming from? 

He unconsciously licked his lips and froze. His tongue came back metallic.

__

'What the hell?' He licked his lips again, just to be sure, and yes, he did taste blood. It was all he smelled and tasted. He shot up from his spot against the wall, only to be stopped by some dead weight. A dark mass of hair occupied his lap, and in confusion he flipped it over only to gasp in horror. The beautiful face of his girlfriend lay before him. Her features blank, her face lined with a trickle of crimson. The source, unseen. He took in a breath, she looked almost…dead. The blood ran from her dark hair to her chin, of which it disappeared under her dark locks. Her face, although beautiful, looked lethally pale. His mind went into overdrive. 

Centrice was dying. 

"Oh god…." He picked up her limp form, holding her head to his, an ear to her throat. Her breathing was very shallow, her heart beat weak. She definitely would die if she did not get medical attention soon. He went for his turtle com, but felt nothing against his belt. Actually, he did not feel his belt at all. With interest he also noticed that his knee and elbow pads were also missing, as well as his bandana. 

Those were trivial compared to the current situation. 

He laid her form onto the floor; he would have to use the telephone. However, just as he moved to reach for the phone, a lock of her hair fell to uncovering the source of all of the blood. A rather large bite wound inhabited her neck. The sight of it brought him back down, falling to his knees. 

"No….NO!" He brought his hands to cover his mouth but was stopped, his lips were moist. 

His fingers came back red. 

"What have I done?!" He couldn't remember anything. Nothing at all, except for the satisfaction he had felt before falling into that sleep. Now he looked down in horror at the source of that satisfaction. 

He had drunk his girlfriend's blood. 

His tears slipped from his cheeks, mingling with the scarlet pools on her own. How could he let this happen? He had been fighting the cravings…the temptations…for days. But now, it all came crashing down around him, just as he thought it would if he gave in to the craving. In the end, he still had hurt the ones he loved, his biggest fear. Now his girlfriend laid bleeding and dying before him. The sweet soul that comforted him when he was troubled, that worried and fussed over him when he was injured, that loved him…was lying in a heap before him. 

And it was all his fault…all his fault. 

His sobs echoed in the strangely empty apartment, his tears falling free. A hand patted his shoulder. Startled, he looked up and into the face of his brother. Leo looked down at him and into the sad orbs of his brother, his friend. Donatello had gone dreadfully thin, his skin paler than it has ever been. Donatello had indeed reached the bottom, his spirit broken. 

Maybe now they would be able to put him back together. 

Leo eyed Michelangelo, of who was bent over the form of Centrice. He gently picked her up, her lax arms falling to the ground, and carried her over to the now open window. 

He would carry her to the hospital. 

With a nod in his direction, Mike turned and was gone. Mike would probably leave Centrice at the entrance, and knowing his brother, he would not leave until he had made sure that she was seen and comfortable in a hospital bed. That just left him and Raph alone with Donatello, of who had not moved through out the ordeal, sobs still racking his body as his tears flowed free. Leo fell to his knees, bringing Donatello into the hug that he knew he needed. Don hugged back, grasping his brother as if his life line, weeping silently into his shoulder. Soon another pair of arms joined the circle, embracing both of them. Leo allowed a small smile. He knew that Raph felt just as torn as the rest of them, these last few days had been very trying. Ever since Don had come home that one night, everything had changed so quickly. 

It all had started after Splinter's death…

***

Author's Notes: (AP English Style!!!!)

This chapter, or segment in time, can be seen as a forecast as to what will happen. Or, it can also be seen as present day, what is happening. Any interpretation is acceptable from my view point. The fact; Donatello, alone, had murdered his girlfriend, although his motives are unknown to the reader. That, with the actions of his brothers, was supposed to raise interests in the readers, bringing about the questions of "how?" and "why?" Other than that, the Prologue is what it is, a prologue. 

__

~~~

OK, hope you enjoy, I should be updating soon. R and R, really! 


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer:…..If the Ninja Turtles were mine………………….poor Donny, is all I can say

Blood Lust

Chapter One

Leo opened the door, immediately saddened. Usually, the air would have been filled with the smell of peppermint from Splinter's midday tea. But today, there was nothing but the usual dank sewer air. It only confirmed the fact that Splinter really was gone. Leo sighed. It was just so hard, trying to get things to go back to normal. Without Splinter, things would never, _ever,_ be normal again. Every morning for the past week Leo would find himself hoping that maybe it was all just a bad dream. He would wake up, and everything would be ok. Stretching, he would walk into the kitchen and join Splinter for his morning tea. After he told Splinter about his dream, he would chuckle about it while Splinter comforted him, just like he had done when they were children. But Leo would tell him that it was ok, and that he was not a little kid anymore. Reality was a different matter. Every morning Leo would wake up to the harsh and painful truth, Splinter was gone. That was that. Even though there was a still small flame of hope, it had mostly burned out. Splinter was not coming back. He died in his sleep on Tuesday, and was buried that same day. No getting around it. Still, the realization that Splinter was not coming back saddened him immensely, as it did the rest of his siblings. Mike brushed past Leo, and without a word, heading for his room. He had been doing that a lot lately, seeking the silence and comfort of solitude. It was earlier that Leo had finally put his foot down making Mike and Don come out on patrol, but to no prevail. Mike was just as distant and as silent as before and Don only ended up separating from the group, mentioning something about coming home later. Ever since Mike had found Splinter that day, things had never been the same. Leo remembered it distinctly. 

~_Flashback~_

"Leo! He's not waking up!!" Mike had left Leo, Don, and Raph at the kitchen table with the note that he was going to go wake up Splinter. They had let their _Sensei _sleep in when he did not wake up on his own earlier. Now, Mike came running back, almost on the verge of tears. Leo looked up from his bowl of Cheerios at Mike's sudden entrance. 

"He's not waking up! He's not waking up!" Mike stated over and over again, his voice becoming more and more choked on tears. Don stood to tell Mike to calm down, but the words did not come out as his own throat began to become choked up. He almost fell over from the force Mike used to run unrepentantly into his arms. He sobbed unmercifully into Don's shoulder, his body racking from the exertions. Leo stood, but not before Raph, who charged out of the room and down the hallway. An anguished yell echoed through the lair. Almost as a response, Mike's sobbing became stronger. He wasn't mistaken. Splinter was dead. Don rubbed his back remorsefully. Leo left the table and followed the source of the scream, throwing a worried glace at the hysterical Mikey, and the quiet Donny. His thought process screeched to a stop as he came upon his other brother in the hallway outside of Splinter's room. Raphael was sitting on the floor, his shell to the wall, his head down. Absolutely tranquil to the world. Well, not absolutely. His shoulders shuttered from his suppressed tears. It was then that everything finally registered for Leo. 

"No…" He ripped past his brother, slamming open the door. The old wood buckled and shattered from the force, but he was too far gone to even recognize the sounds. All he recognized, was the still form before him. Splinter lay on the bed, his body motionless, his eyes closed. Leo approached him cautiously, his surroundings going surreal. This just had to be a dream, it just had to. It was not until he touched Splinter's skin, his cold clammy skin, did his reality come to a halt. Splinter was dead. 

__

~End Flashback~

That had been a week ago. 

A lot has changed since then. Mike became distant since the incident, seeking out the solitary conditions of his room or anywhere else where he could get away for a while. It wasn't uncommon when he found himself in the empty gym, or on rarer occasions, the empty bathroom. Anything to get out from under the watchful eyes of his brothers. He knew it was his fault, he just knew it. He should have paid more attention. He should have been more alert when they realized that Splinter had over slept. Instead, he sat back and watched television, waiting out breakfast. He remembered making some sly remark.

_"Splinters not up yet?! Man! He must have stayed up too late last night. Too much meditating is not good for an old rat." _He had said, chuckling. Now, he regretted his words, regardless of how light hearted they were. If he would have just stopped acting so damn silly and have checked on their _Sensei,_ Splinter might be alive right now_._

He couldn't stand it anymore.

Every time he looked into Leo's sad eyes, or Raph's angry face, he knew that they secretly blamed him. They blamed him for Splinter's death, just as he had blamed himself…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raph leaned against the grimy wall, he was getting tired. With a push, he got himself off, finally satisfied enough to head home. He did not go out with his brothers. Instead, he went alone. He knew that they, especially Leo, would disapprove of his methods. The thug moaned as he tried to sit up to face his attacker, but with no luck. He flopped back down, unconsciousness finally taking over. Raph smiled. His work here was done. But it was then that he remembered the conditions back home. Everything had changed. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go back anymore. With Splinter gone, Leo had taken full control. With Splinter gone…That was a phrase that would take some getting use to, 'Splinter gone…' It was very hard to think that the person that raised them from little turtles, that cared and loved them, was dead. He couldn't go home, not now. Not yet. He still secretly blamed himself. Splinter might have still been alive if he would have just woke him up that morning. He had been up extra early, for no reason whatsoever. Even before Leo, just to sit around, alone. He remembered walking by his _Sensei_'s room, he usually would have been up, too. But Raph thought nothing of it. He had been so stupid. Tears threatened to spill, but that was all they did, threaten. No, he would not cry. He did that enough, not under the inquisitive eyes of his brothers, or course. But in solitude. Yes, he had done enough of that, and now it was time for it to stop. Now it was time for action. He eyed the unconscious thug by his foot one more time before giving him a swift kick in the chest. The thug flipped over from the force with a crack. A pang of guilt went through him instantly, but it went away just as quickly. That guy had disserved it. However, it didn't make him feel any better. In actuality, it made him feel worse. Splinter had taught him better. Arg!…Splinter. With a yell he threw caution to the wind and trotted into a run. Not to anywhere in particular, though, but he was getting there fast. Actually, he knew where he was not going, home. Not now, not ever. He was running away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The pebble skidded away from Donatello's feet as he walked the concrete sidewalk. He followed that pebble, kicking it again when he was close enough. Although his eyes followed the pebble, his mind was elsewhere. Actually, his mind didn't wander. It was still was rather focused, but just on one thing. He too had noticed Mike's change in behavior over the past week, and it was beginning to worry him. It was normal for a person to feel withdrawal and denial when someone in their family died. It was only natural. But Mike was going too far.

_'Or maybe your just not going far enough…'_ A small voice in his mind answered the unasked question. He pushed it back. He was fine. Splinter was dead. There is nothing he could do to bring him back. No crying would save him. No tears would make him just appear, so why bother? What was done was done. Still, the voice came back.

'_Well then why do you feel the sadness?'_ Don pushed back, once again. He was getting rather annoyed over the whole thing. Sadness was useless at a time like this, it would amount to nothing. But still, he couldn't deny the pang he felt every time he walked past Splinter's empty room. No one had cleaned it out, no one could. Splinter's things just sat there, his mat on the floor, his good kimono still on his chair. It was as if he still was alive to sit on that mat and wear that kimono, but he wasn't. That familiar pang went through Don's soul. With a sigh he kicked the pebble one more time. This time it skidded out of sight. He didn't bother to follow it, but only looked up, instantly recognizing his surroundings. He was in Centrice's neighborhood. He didn't remember walking there, but he was glad never the less. Maybe seeing her would take his mind off things. He quickly journeyed to her apartment building, looking up. The lights were on in her window. She was still awake. Quickly, he began to climb. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Centrice hastily brushed the stray strands of black hair from her eyes as she set the computer screen with an angry glare. The numbers on the screen stared back. With a huff, she pushed herself away from the computer entirely, a headache forming in it's wake. She had thought that leaving the firm and venturing out into the field of self employment would have been the best plan. But now, she wasn't so sure. She threw another glace towards the computer screen. Working for yourself was…well…a lot of work…A lot of work. She brought her hand up to her temple as an attempt to rub away the migraine. She was definitely pushing herself too hard, and she knew it. But she was ankle deep in income taxes, there was no way she could stop now, not even for tonight. Sitting back down, she granted her temples one more rub before her fingers found the keys once more. A sharp tapping broke through her consciousness and her concentration. 

"Wha-" She turned, catching site of the closed window, and the giant turtle standing outside of it. With a smile, she strode over to the window, the work instantly forgotten. Even now, months (almost a year) into their relationship, she was still marveling over him. He was just so, built. The hours of training he went though showed. But, even with his chiseled features, his face and eyes had this kind of….inquisitive and gentle nature, which would get her every time. She now stared into those inquisitive eyes, and was not surprised when they reflected sadness. Quickly, she undid the latch to the window and stood back, watching Donatello as he opened the window and slid into the dark apartment. Closing the window behind himself, he turned, coming face to face with the woman he loved. She stared back, watching him ardently. Neither of them moved, but kept their eyes equally met. That was until Centrice's smooth voice broke the silence. 

"I know about Splinter." The statement simple. However, Don blinked. 

"How?" He had not been here since Splinter's death, there was no way she could have known. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, finding it hard to keep his steady gaze. 

"Leo called me." The answer. Don nodded, as he headed over to her computer. He was kind of relieved that he didn't have to break the news to her. Splinter was very close with Centrice. Over the past year he had developed into a father figure for her also, teaching her the basics of _ninjitsu_, with the turtles help of course. He knew she must have been devastated. He stared at the computer screen. The numbers stared back.

"Taxes?" Don looked over his shoulder at the girl that he adored. She nodded dumbly from her spot next to the window. Smiling, Don turned back to the screen. "Do you mind if I help?" She shook her head. Almost instantly, typing filled the air once again. She blinked before giving the back of his head a look. That look shifted from his head to his face as she approached him. Don noticed her stare. 

"What?" His gaze fell on her, her features reflecting confusion…and annoyance?

"Oh don't 'What?' me, mister!" Don's gaze went wide, his full attention going to Centrice. 

"What did I do?" He watched her as she crossed her arms over her chest, giving him a stern look. 

"Leo shouldn't have been the one to tell me. I'm your girlfriend, remember. You should have came and told me." Don blinked. That was true. He should have been the one to tell her. But it just had been so hectic, with the burial and everything. Plus, he was the one that had to do all of the arranging, calling April for the emergency trip to the country house and such. They had decided that a wilderness burial was the best way to go. Well more like Don decided. He was the only one that was able to at the time. He remembered Leo's tears when they both had sat down to discuss the burial. It had been the same day that they found Splinter, and Mike was still in hysterics. So that took him out of the picture. Raph was basically dead to the world, taking him out of the picture too. That left just Don and Leo, but soon just Don. Leo broke down right in the middle of Don wilderness proposal, leaving the room with tears in his eyes. Therefore, Don took it upon himself to make all of the arrangements. But would Centrice accept that? One more glance at her told him 'no.' Something caught his eye as he raked over her for the first time that night. With her open robe, he was able to make out her pajama ensemble. He lingered a little longer on the light blue sheer baby doll she wore. She noticed his eyes and too looked down. Hurriedly, she closed her robe, blushing madly. 

"All of my clothes are in the laundry. This was all that was left." A grin graced his features, that is until Centrice hit him with another cold stare. His transgressions were not forgotten. He sensed it immediately, dropping his head. Standing, he walked over to her. With interest he noticed that she followed him with her eyes until he was out of sight. It was then that he stopped, his arms wrapping around her small shoulders. She leaned into him as he nuzzled her hair with his beak.

"I'm sorry." A sincere apology. He was sorry. She should have been the first one he went to. He didn't mean to leave her out like he did. She brought her hand up to massage the back of his head as she tilted her own to give him better access. She forgave him, moaning as his mouth's menstruations moved to the sensitive skin at the base of her chin. She did forgive him, and if he kept that up, she would be forgiving him all night. He wrapped an arm around her waist, lifting her off of the ground. She giggled, kicking her legs a little.

"Donny, stop!" She laughed as his fingers found her sides, tickling her relentlessly. She let out a giggle before wiggling away from his advances. He too smiled, approaching the now grinning Centrice. She tried again to hinder his progress towards her, holding out her hands, her fingers grasping the hard muscle of his arms. She knew that it wouldn't do much good, he was about ten times stronger than she could ever be. However, it did detour him, he stopped in his tracks. She used the opportunity to talk. 

"Donny, stop." She tried to be serious, but it just wasn't working. Her smile just would not die down. But her voice did sound serious, Donatello tilted his head. He was listening. She continued. "I have a lot of work to do, ya know. These documents have to be finished by Mon-" He hushed her with a finger to her lips. She pulled away. "Donny, I can't! We can't! There just isn't eno-" He hushed her again, this time with his palm. She pulled away once again to speak, but he beat her to the punch. 

"Believe me, we have time." 

She put a hand on her hip. She was getting rather annoyed. "How do ya' figure?!" Donny smiled again before nodding towards the computer. Heatedly, she walked over to the computer, rolling her eyes on the way. Her dramatics stopped however, when she finally got a good look at the screen. Her jaw dropped. 

"That's just not possible…." The entire folder she had been working on was completely finished, each calculation made to the tee. Donny crept up behind her again, sliding his arms under hers, circling her waist in green. 

"You were saying?…" His breath tickled her skin as he whispered into her ear. A shiver went through her. That Bastard! It was just unbelievable! Those two seconds of typing he had done amounted to what would have taken her weeks to complete. She turned her head, catching his gaze. Green eyes met brown ones. Those eyes, those beautiful eyes. She just couldn't stay mad at him. She turned around, feigning anger, but her smile gave her way. He took a step back, smiling, and watched her as she walked to the middle of the room, discarding her robe. She turned back, noticing his wandering eyes. She gave him a look of her own. 

"So, are you coming, or not?" She crossed her arms in front of her, allowing half a grin to grace her features. Donny bound over to her, grabbing her shoulder. She instantly lost her balance, falling backwards. That was what he had planned. He quickly swept her up and turned, grinning madly. She giggled helplessly from his arms, staring into his eyes as she gave him a kiss. The night had turned out better than she thought it would. Not only was her work finished, but she would have a few hours of play in also. Donatello broke the kiss, nodding towards the bedroom. As a response to his unasked questions, she hopped out of his arms and lead the way, grabbing his hand in the process. Yes, this night had turned out a lot better than she thought it would. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Donatello opened his eyes, immediately recognizing where he was. The warmth next to him confirmed the notion, he was in Centrice's bedroom. She stirred and turned over, she too becoming roused from her sleep. Her tousled hair fell into her face in waves as she watched him from her perch on his plastron. She smiled and he smiled back. With a wink, she spoke. 

"Don't you have to get home?" She nodded towards the digital clock radio. He cursed as he sat up. 5:32. Leo would have his shell! Hastily he got up, reapplying his bandanna and padding. She watched him as he got 'dressed' pulling the cover up to her exposed chest. This happened every time. Right after their love making, the both of them would fall asleep, causing Don to be late getting home. She smiled, he was just so cute. Now he was hopping around the room, trying with no prevail to put his knee pads back on in haste. That happened every time also. Now he would give up and sit on the bed. Then he would give her the sad puppy dog eyes, asking her to help. 

"Centrice, can you give me a hand?" Right on cue. She laughed before getting up in her nakedness, and kneeled before him. She slowly slid the pads up his firm legs. There eyes met. It was time for him to go. Hesitantly, she leaned forward, catching his lips in hers. He also leaned forward, snaking his hands around her as he stood. He hugged her to his body, enjoying her warmth as he parted their kiss. "I love you." A whisper in her ear. 

"I love you too." She parted from him. He made his way over to the window, opening it. The night air came in with a whoosh, causing goose bumps on her naked skin. He smiled. 

"Same time tomorrow?" A twinkle in his eyes.

She laughed. "Your such a cornball!" She playfully shoved him, before giving him a peck on the cheek. He knew that that was a yes. Grinning, he left the apartment, hastily climbing down the fire escape to the street below. He gave one last glace towards the open window before disappearing into the night. Centrice sighed as she watched him from her window. She loved this. The excitement, the thrill, the adventure. It was just so different from her mediocre life as an accountant. How exciting was that? Not very. But ever since Donny entered her life, it's been filled with a whole lot more exhilaration, that was for sure. Sometimes it left her reeling. She sighed again as she headed back to bed. Smiling, she closed her eyes. She still remembered how they had first met, and how that night had changed the course of her life forever. 

__

~Flashback~

Her high heels clicked on the sidewalk as she walked the dark street. Her apartment was just around the corner, and she thought a walk wouldn't be too bad. It had been too late when she had realized that she wasn't in Kansas anymore. She had underestimated the streets of New York, especially the streets of New York at one am. Before she knew it, a hand came out from the adjacent alley, pinning her against the wall. She let out a small yelp, before being backhanded by her assaulter. 

"Shut up, bitch! I'm gonna have fun with you!" He yanked her back up by her hair. She let out a scream, but it was cut short as she felt the knife graze her neck. She froze. The man laughed, his breath stinking of alcohol and vomit. "I knew you would see things my way, bitch!" He dragged her back towards the end of the alley, his breath loud in her ear. By now her own breath came in short gasps, her tears falling free. She kept envisioning her dead body, her dead cold body on the grimy pavement. It made her cry even more, her sobs echoing in the dank dark alley. It earned her another slap, this time sending her to the ground. "Shut the fuck up, or you will be wearing that throat, you loud fucker!" She froze again, but her tears never stopped. She couldn't remember being so scared, or feeling so violated. The man's touches were like fire. She screwed her eyes shut. That was it. She would die at the hands of this…thing! She was just about to give up, just as a shadow caught her eye. She tensed. The man did not. Unsuspectingly a green fist shot out from the shadows, catching the man square in the jaw. She gasped as he flew several feet, hitting the garbage cans with a crash. He stood up, his jaw leaking blood. Quickly, he armed himself, picking up the knife he had dropped. He faced the shadows with hatred, insanity written all over his crooked face. He eyed the shadows frantically trying to face his assaulter. The shadows were still. Centrice watched the entire thing, her eyes unblinking. She had seen the shadow of her rescuer before his attack, and what she saw scared her. However, she never got a chance to dwell on it, for a another fist came out from the darkness, sending the man flying once again to the ground. He got up quicker that time, and immediately started blindly slashing at the air around him. 

"Face me you fucking faggot!" His voice seethed rage. A simple 'Ok.' sounded from the shadows. His knife was out of his hand before he could even blink. Just as quickly, a hand flew out of nowhere, backhanding him into the wall. A loud crack echoed through his ears, and then darkness. Meanwhile, Centrice hyperventilated from her spot on the ground, her torn and ripped clothes hanging off of her body. The figure now faced her, her fears being confirmed with his face. A giant turtle stood before her. He noticed her fear and took a step forward.

"I won't hurt you." Donny's voice cracked as he watched the girl's retreating form. She backed into the wall, her whimpers becoming louder as he approached her. He brought both hands in front of him to try to calm her down, showing that he meant no harm. It seemed to work, she stopped crying, but her breathing still came in short wiry gasps. He paused, watching her. Her face went purple, her hands at her throat. Realization hit him like a ton of bricks. 

"You have Asthma?!" She nodded, not knowing what else to do. The next question came just as quickly. "Where's your inhaler?" Hastily, she pointed to the purse laying on the ground outside of the alley. She had dropped it when the man was dragging her. Donatello was there and back within seconds, the small black purse in his grasp. He opened it and poured it's contents out onto the alley's ground. If she had been fully awake she might have protested, but the lack of oxygen was taking its toll. Her vision went fuzzy, her mind going blank. From the corner of his eye, Donatello watched her slump over. 

"Oh shit!" He quickly scanned through the purses contents, finally coming upon the small white tube. Hastily, he ran over to her still form, placing the plastic between her lips. He gave it two quick pumps. _'Please let this work, please let this work, please let this wo-'_ Her breathing gradually became regular as her eyes fluttered open. He sighed in relief. She stared up at him, a little less surprised this time. It had not been a dream. The turtle stared back. Suddenly it spoke. "I have to get you home. I don't think your in any condition to walk." She just watched him dumbly as it talked. She just didn't know what to do, so she did nothing at all. He cleared his throat. "Um…where do you live?" Still a blank look. He was about to ask yet one more time, but she spoke up before he could open his mouth. 

"What are you?"

He blinked. She was just full of surprises. He sighed, bringing a hand to his head. He really didn't have time for this. "It's a long story, ok? Now, can you tell me where you live so that I can take you home?" He was getting annoyed, she could tell. It was against her best judgment to anger mister Giant Turtle, so she told him. 

"176 Wetmore Place, apartment 4 D." He nodded, scooping her up. That was just around the corner. She shifted in his arms, still in awe at the wonder before her. He looked down into her eyes. He was surprised. He didn't see fear anymore, just…wonder. He smiled. She blinked, before smiling back. 

__

~End Flashback~

Her prince in green armor, he has protected her ever since. She had been lucky that he came along. Even luckier that he stayed. Fate had brought them together, destiny kept them together. She loved him, and he back. It was like a fairytale…a very unusual fairytale, but a fairytale none the less. She sighed, allowing sleep to over come her. All she knew was that now her life was perfect, and nothing could change that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Donny sighed, risking one more look over his shoulder at the apartment he had just descended from. Centrice still watched him. He threw her a grin before turning, heading for home. Leo would kill him, being out this late. Well, maybe not. This always happened at least once a week. By now Leo must know where he was, or else his turtle com would have been driving Don nuts with messages. Sighing, he turned the corner. A journey to her house always made him feel better, and this was no exception. She had seriously heightened his spirits, although that pang of sadness still went through him at the memory of Splinter. He just couldn't escape it, so that meant it would be something that he would just have to deal with. Looking down, he came face to face with a manhole.

"Well, this is my stop." He began to remove the cover but sudden shouting stopped him in his tracks. Looking around, his senses at alert, he abandoned the cover, running to the source of the scream. It lead him to a single alley between a bar and an apartment complex. He stopped, looking in, making sure to stay out of sight. What he saw appalled him. One man, tall, blond hair, was pinned against the wall. The other, wild dark hair, was on top of him. His face was in Blondie's neck, a thick trickle of blood making it's way down. Don nearly vomited. What was he doing? What ever it was, Blondie didn't seem to be enjoying it. He struggled and thrashed against his attacker, his struggling quickly becoming weaker and weaker. Don step into the alley, he would have to end this. The man was defiantly dying. Quietly, he took two steps towards 'dark hair,' but that was all he got. Dark Hair looked up and sniffed, immediately turning to the hidden Donatello. Donny froze. Meanwhile, Blondie sunk to the ground. He was not dead, but his breathing was very shallow. Donny's hesitation was all that Dark Hair needed. With a cry, and the bearing of his teeth, he leapt through the air, his former prey forgotten. Donatello drew his _bo _staff, but it was to late. The monstrosity fell onto him, causing both of them to roll from the force of the impact. Don struggled from under the form above him, nailing the figure right in the jaw with a well executed upper cut. It only seemed to anger Dark Hair though, his jaw oozed his own blood from the punch. He grabbed Donny's outstretched arm in an unbreakable grip, tearing into the leathery flesh with his teeth. Donny cried out as the monster tore into the muscle, the immense pain shooting though him like fire. With a fierce kick to the gut, the man was sent flying. Cackling, he landed on his feet, finally taking his leave and disappearing into the night. The sun was rising, he could feed another night. Obliviously, Donatello slumped up. What the hell was that? The sharp pain shot up his right side as he hissed. Slowly, he bought his arm up, examining it. A huge bite mark lay between his hand and his elbow. The puncture wounds looked rather serious. It would defiantly leave a nasty scar. He stood, favoring his right arm, noticing that Blondie, too, stood. He stared at Donatello with wide blue eyes. Donny nodded in his direction before also taking his leave. If Blondie was fine enough to gape, then Blondie was fine enough to live. What Donny really was worrying about was his own bite and what it would do. God, Leo would just freak. He looked down at his own arm again, his blood flowing down to the sidewalk, leaving quite a noticeable trail. 

"Shit!" Don rushed to the manhole. Someone would notice the blood trail, and might try to follow it. It was something he did not look forward to, but he knew there was no way around it. He tried the cover, but it didn't budge. He just didn't have the strength, plus his hand was all slippery from all of the blood. He was stuck. 

"Fuck!" He cursed, louder this time. He was stranded, unless he could make it to the other manhole that led to the same sewer pipe. He looked around, that was about half a mile from here. However, he was loosing blood quickly, he was already beginning to get a little woozy. He knew that he could never make it. Panicking, he ran back over to the manhole, trying one more time, but to no prevail. He was going to pass out, and would probably die. Franticly, he tried the manhole cover again, but did not make it. The darkness seized his consciousness as his legs gave out from under him. _'This is it.' _His last thought before reaching unconsciousness. Oblivious to him, a pair of strong arms caught him as he fell, leading him to the manhole. Opening it with one hand, the figure disappeared with the listless Donny before closing it from the underneath. 

A sun peaked out from over the horizon. A new day had begun. 

***

Authors Notes: (I know there long, you don't have to read, but it is recommended if you want explanations…) 

Now we get into the good stuff. I took it back, approximately 2 to 3 weeks into the past, before the incident that happened in the prologue. Basic scenario, the turtles coping with Splinter's passing. Each of them has different ways of coping, (duh!).This chapter basically describes the ways through the thought process of the leader, Leo, the rebel, Raph, and the youngest, Mike. It also describes the stages of Grief they each go through. 

Leo is in stages of Depression, one of the last stages. Depression marks the breakdown of one's defenses in times of grief. The reality of his loss is sinking in, and taking over. 

Raph, of course, is in the Anger stage in the beginning, but he too, as the chapter develops, leaks into the depression stage. A definite spot of leakage for him is when he begins to consider the possibility of running away. He realizes that Splinter is not coming back and feels that the loss has changed the group for the worse, which is true, so he takes it upon himself to take his leave. 

Mike is in deep Guilt and Depression. A Double whammy. Although all of the turtles in some degree feels that they contributed to Splinter's death, he feels that he is the most responsible. As a result, he finds solitude to be his only comfort. A way of escaping the "accusations" which in reality is all created by himself, only to find that they haunt him more in his solitude. Actually, I was originally going to have Mike contemplate suicide, but it would have taken away from the original storyline. Plus, Mikey is the best, and we love him! :)

Lastly, there is Donatello. Of whom (maybe you noticed, maybe you didn't) is having the most trouble dealing with the death. No, he's not angry like the red clad hot-head, nor is he depressed. 

Instead, he feels nothing at all. He is experiencing the first stage of Grief, Shock/Denial, but with him it's more of an advance version of the stage. He knows that Splinter is dead, he's accepted that. But it seems as though he will not allow himself to go through the rest of the stages. He keeps his feelings locked up, in check. Although that was good in the beginning, (he was the only one able to make the arrangements for the funeral) in the long run…

Note: (How can you make a note in an Author's Note? It's beyond me!) Originally, it would have been more clear, and I'm not even sure if I'll get to mention it in the chapters to come. But Donny, in this universe (and in a couple of others, not just mine), was the last one to develop in their childhood stages. Although his mind was advanced he was the last one to crawl, walk, and speak. Therefore, I found it appropriate to make him the late bloomer when it comes to dealing with Splinter's death.) 

It is during Donatello's venture that the story line begins to develop, starting with the presentation of a new character. Centrice Mitchells, Donny's long time girlfriend, enters the storyline once again. This time as an introduction. About a year ago she move from Kansas, Nebraska to pursue job opportunities. Specifically, to work as an independent accountant. Their relationship also is described in this chapter, describing how they met and showing how intimate and close they have become. A real love for the ages, ya' know. 

Sadly, it is now that the real story begins. (yay!) Anywho, the heat turns up as a fight begins. Donatello is bitten. (DUN DUN DUNNNNNUNNNUNNNN!!!)……

~~~

Cliff Hanger,…sort of. To find out what happens, read next installment. R and R in the meantime. Oh and don't flame me about the vampire transformation process. I know what I'm doing. "Blood to Blood.," if you missed the transaction, read the chapter again. Otherwise, it will all be explained more in the next chappy. Ttyl.


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer:………me know Ohen TMNT……ore Hokd On Fonex……………

Chapter two

Raph groaned. Donatello had passed out. Looking down at the still turtle in his arms, he unconsciously checked Donatello's breathing and heartbeat. Both were steady. That had to be a good sign. However, it was still unnerving to see his brother in this state, hurt and unconscious. With a huff, he hoisted Donatello up and over his shoulder, steadily making his way to their home. He couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness at his brother's misfortune. He, unfortunately, had seen the whole thing. The entire course of events had basically unfolded before his very eyes. It all began when he had reached that one rooftop. He had been in the process of leaving for good when he heard the sounds of fighting from below. Of course he went to investigate. He couldn't over look a possible opportunity to bust some heads in. He had leaned over the building's edge, and was surprised he saw that it was his younger pacifist brother, Donatello, down there scrabbling with some city slicker. Raph had decided that he would leave regardless since Donny looked like he was handling it. He was just about to turn away when something else caught his eye. There was a guy slumped against the wall, his neck bleeding heavily. That had confused Raph. He didn't see a knife, or any other weapon on the guy Don was fighting. However the blond guy was seriously hurt as if he was cut. Before he was able to completely comprehend the entire situation though, the black haired thug Donatello had been fighting shot below him like a bullet, fleeing into the darkness. Instinct told him to follow, but his logic told him no. Donny had it taken care of. Raph was not one to interfere in someone's else's grapples. He knew that he would not have wanted any of his brothers to interfere if he had gotten into a fight. However, when he turned back to look for his brother, he froze. Donny was gone, a trail of blood in his wake. 

"Oh, Fuck!" 

Raph leapt down from off of the adjacent roof top, not "giving a damn" about being in the light or in plain view. All of his thoughts of absconding flew the coop, and was replaced just as quickly with worry for is little brother. His mind played the same scenario over and over again. He would find Donatello dead, or just clinging to life. Either way, the same end played out. There was no way that Raph alone could get Don home fast enough in the case of an emergency. Donny would end up dead, just like Splinter. He cursed himself as he dropped down, the air whipping past his ears causing his bandana tails to flail. If only he had joined the fight, Don probably wouldn't have ended up getting hurt. He landed in a crouch, sprinting as soon as his feet hit solid ground. His heart beat echoed in his ear with every step he took, following his brother's trail of blood. He didn't know if he could handle it, losing someone else. It was just too much. No, he knew he couldn't handle it. Quickly, he rounded the corner, and was immediately relieved to find his brother still standing, alive. The relief didn't last long though. Donatello was crouched over the manhole, his right arm dripping blood. As Raph was closing the gap between them he saw his brother sway and stagger in his spot, muttering something to himself. This did not look good. That fear crept back up on him, causing him to move even faster. Thankfully, just as Donny's legs finally gave out, he was close enough to catch the falling turtle. Donny's dead weight slumped into his arms. He was also close enough to hear the obscenity that was muttered by his brother right before he reached unconsciousness. His mind on automatic, Raph quickly opened that same manhole Don had been struggling with, and headed home. 

Now, he sloshed through the empty sewer, Donatello's dead weight slowing him down considerably. However, gradually he found that his surroundings were becoming very familiar. They were almost there. Just one more bend, and they would be at the front door of their home. He found it ironic. The very same home that mere hours ago he had vowed never to come back to, he now sought out. The bend was rounded all too soon, and he quickly found himself face to face with the object in question. It didn't look much like a door, in that sense, but more like a giant latch, only able to be opened from the inside. Another of Donny's infamous inventions. He fingered the door frame in contemplation. His instincts told him to leave Donny there and take off, never to come back again. It was all just so easy. He would knock before running off into the sewers and out of their lives forever, just so that he wouldn't have to face the rest of his bothers again. But in his mind, and his heart, he knew he couldn't do it. Letting out a sigh, he shifted Donatello from one arm to the other before knocking on the metal door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leo paced the kitchen, his hands behind his back, his eyes distant. Although he was moving no farther than the barricade of the room, his mind was moving farther and farther away. Mike watched him wearily from his spot at the kitchen table. He knew why Leo was so unnerved, Raph and Don had not come home. Leo didn't have to work himself into a fit over it though. Mike huffed and laid his head back down, resting it comfortably on his crossed arms. He was tired as hell, but Leo had insisted that the both of them stay up and wait for the other members of their family. He knew that it was no use arguing with Leo, but he didn't have to be happy about it. So, he settled down, dozing lightly on the table top. A daunting task with a pacing brother disturbing his slumber. Mike sighed, watching his bother as he made his "laps" around the room. He actually didn't see what the problem was. It wasn't unusual for Raph to come home late, although now it was "early." Looking at his watch, he blinked. It was 6:03 in the morning_. _He had to admit, it was pretty late. In the past the latest Raph had ever come in was at 3 am, and that was when he had been drinking. But usually he would have been home by at the most 2 am. Not to mention the fact that Donatello was out also. Donatello, the brother that would be on the computer at all hours of the night, that usually confined himself to his room to read books, that would fiddle with his electronics to pass time. Yes, the turtle that barely had a social life to speak of, except for a girlfriend that he would mention sometimes, was out. Mikey would not admit it out loud, but that did kind of worry him. If he knew he was staying out that late, for whatever odd reason, Don would have at least called or somethin'. Now, Mike was really getting worried. What if something had happened? 

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Owen slumped to the water drenched ground. A frost bitten wind blustered through the dark alley, whipping about the loose long silver strands of hair. It surrounded his youthful face in white splendor. Callously, he eyed the newly dead body. A fellow vampire. 

It was sad. 

This one was a newbie. 

Although they lacked the experience and knowledge of a well aged vampire, their strength and powers were fresh and untainted. On the battle field, that came in handy. However, that was not always the case. This one in particular, lacked something else. He lacked sanity. 

Some were just not fit to be creatures of the night. If they didn't go crazy from the crushing need for blood, they went crazy from their new immense power. It broke the strongest of wills. Rain fell over the body, washing the dark blood away. His dark hair stuck to his pale face, a sword through his heart. The waters also washed away the past. All evidence of the fight fled to the nearest storm drain. Owen Cromwell stood, pushing himself off the ground, his past exhaustion forgotten. Slowly, he made his way to the still form, the wind becoming more and more fierce with his every step. The sword's gleam reflected in his dark, emotionless eyes. His thin pale lips curled into a smile. 

It was finished. 

His long black coat whipped around his legs as he stood over the dead body. It was sad, such power, such youthfulness, useless. Bringing his hand to the hilt of his sword, he pulled. The sword came free, new blood mingled with the pure water of rain. The task was done. Sheathing his sword, he turned away. Behind him the sun peaked over the horizon. The body withered and shuddered from it's spot on the ground, burning to a dark ash despite the water. However, Owen walked away, unfazed. The wind once again played with his hair. 

It was time to head back to headquarters. There was a bounty to collect. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Damn it, Raph! What the hell did you do?!" Leo looked into the sewer through the open door. Raph ignored his brother, roughly brushing past him into the lair. Donny was still unconscious in his arms, but at least his breathing was steady. Raph placed Don onto the couch, propping his head up on the old and worn cushions. Over hearing Leo's yell, Mike walked into the room, his curiosity getting the best of him. 

He froze. 

Don lay motionless on the couch. Meanwhile, Leo continued, his voice no lower than a yell.

"What happened?!" He finally got a good look at Donatello. The blood stained his skin. 

"What the fuck Raph! Isn't it enough that you come home every night after getting your own ass hurt from a brawl you were too dumb to avoid, but you had to go and drag Donny into it too. Probably went in to save your ass no doubt. You know Raph, when are you going to learn that everything you do has consequences? Huh, Raph?!" Leo paced as he talked, raising his arms in exasperation. Raph stood, closing his eyes. Donatello's drying blood caked his body, his hands, his mind. Leo's talking continued, unfazed by Raph's stillness.

"No, why am I even bothering? It's a lost cause. You're gonna keep doing shit like this until you get yourself killed. You know, that's just like you! Too damn stubborn. Maybe if it wasn't for you, Donny here wouldn't have gotten hurt." He motioned towards the fallen turtle, Mike at his side. He had journeyed over to Don while Leo talked, and now he stared down at him with big empty eyes. He cleaned and wrapped Donny's arm in silence, disregarding the other presences in the room. Raph blinked, finally speaking. 

"Leo, I didn-"

"Raph, this is no time for excuses. You could have gotten Donny killed!" It happened so fast, Mike almost missed it. Raph spun around sending out a fist to Leo's jaw. By instinct, Leo dodged, but not quite. The fist grazed his chin, leaving behind a nasty bruise. Before he could counteract though, Leo found himself pinned to the near by wall, a _sai_ to his throat. Raph stared him down, his speech coming as a low growl.

"I. Didn't. Do. Anything!" Raph's sai mere inches from decapitating Leo all together. He loosened his grip on Leo, allowing him to fall to the ground. Taking a step back, he re-deposited the sai in his belt, while hitting Leo with a challenging glare. Leo kept quiet, watching his brother. Idly, he put a hand to his own neck, a small trickle of blood made it's way down disappearing under his plastron. An awkward silence followed. That was until Mikey finally looked up. 

"Leo…" His voice, although soft, broke the tension. Both turtles turned to look at their younger brother. The worry in his voice signaled that something was wrong. 

"Yes, Mikey?" Leo took a step towards Mike, of whom had not looked up from their fallen brother since he had finished cleaning him up. His brow furrowed. 

"Is Donny suppose to be this hot?" Leo followed Mike's gaze as Raph moved to Donny, placing a hand on his forehead, his anger forgotten. Quickly he looked up, his eyes wide. 

"Mikey, get a cool towel! Leo, get some water! Donny's running a fever." Mike rushed out of the room. Leo however, hesitated. Since when was Raph giving orders? Raph caught his stare and delivered one of his own. Leo rushed to the kitchen. He would not start another fight. No, the fighting was over. All they could and should be focusing on now was Donny. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

"Where am I?" He tried to open his eyes, but his eye lids would not comply. A dreaded thought told him that he was dead. But he still felt his body. 

_"Is this what it feels like to be dead?" _He felt like he was laying down, but the pull of gravity was not there. He just felt…free. He went to sit up, but realized that something hindered his movement. A thick warm liquid surrounded him, making it harder to move. After a few half-hearted attempts to sit up, he gave up. It wasn't like he was in a real rush to go anywhere. Besides, it was just so warm…and soothing. He felt himself let go and relax, his consciousness finally slipping away. He was just so comfortable…so comfortable. 

"There he is…"

The unfamiliar voice shook Donny from his tranquility. He opened his eyes just to find himself watching from a roof top. He tried his mouth, but it did not work. He tried to move his limbs, but it seemed as though they were trapped. The liquid was gone, but he could still feel its presence. 

'_What the hell…' _His eyes blinked, but he was not controlling them. They scanned the alley, waiting. Confusion took its toll as the voice rung out again. 

"You are mine!" It was a shock to realize that it was his own vocal cords, but once again, he was not controlling them. His voice sounded…different, like it was a completely different person. The eyes shifted, following a figure down the street. The man walked, unbeknown to the danger that waited above. Donatello stared through the eyes that were not his, also watching the unsuspecting blond man.

_'He…looks familiar." _He definitely had seen that face before, but couldn't remember where. He was thrown from his thoughts at the sudden movement of his body. The ground he was watching was coming up fast as "he" leapt from the roof top. Don flinched. It was way too high up to jump from and land…uninjured. But his feet landed, just as if he had dropped from five feet instead of fifty. As soon as he hit the ground, "he" was on the blond's tail, silently following him. The blond walked, obliviously. Curiously, Donny watched on. What was happening? Why couldn't he move? They were questions that ran over and over again in his mind as he watched on, helplessly. "He" tailed the blond, following him through a rather large alley and across the street. The Blond looked up once before heading into a smaller alley. He felt himself smile, before entering the alley. Donny noticed that his surroundings were looking more and more familiar. Complete déjà vu. Suddenly, "he" was on the move. Soon the blond was up against the wall. His fear evident. Donny stared. This was just crazy. What the hell was going on? 

The hunger…

It was just so much now. Donny's own stomach made flip flops, he felt it too. He looked into the man's eyes, the man's fearful eyes. Suddenly "he" thrusted himself into the blond's neck, the skin tearing underneath his teeth. There was a scream, the blond struggled from under the bone crunching force being exerted on him. A new surge of power went through "him" as he felt the precious blood go down his throat. Donny was repulsed, but at the same time, he felt that surge. He felt it, he felt everything. It was as if the warm metallic liquid was running down his own throat, that his own craving was being quenched. This was just too much. However, it didn't end there. "He" heard a sound, and sensed a presence. Spinning, "he" turned around. It was then that Donny finally realized what was going on, and it scared him even more than the entire ordeal. 

"He" turned around, and Donny came face to face with…himself. 

***

Author's Notes: 

The "mysterious stranger" (Raphael) rescues Don. And basically the story continues on from there. There is slight angst and such with Raph's journey home but other than that, it's all pretty self explanatory. THAT IS UNTIL MY SUPER SEXY HOT GUY COMES INTO THE PICTURE…WHOOOOOOOO!!!.….*clears throat….gets off desk*…….I'm sorry….I'll continue. A new character, Owen Cromwell. The definition of mysterious. There will be more about him in later chapters. (No Spoilers, sorry)

Later on there's the whole Donny consciousness/unconsciousness thing. Well, here's what's going on. (If you wanna keep your own speculations and ideas about what's going on, then don't continue. Otherwise, continue!….Wait, you wouldn't be here if you didn't care about what I thought….unless…..you're a ………….DEMON SPACE MONKEYS FROM BELOW THE EARTH'S CRUST!!!!! Coming from the depths of the earth and your smiley face spaceships just to taunt me with your political views and your bubble gum ice cream….I MEAN, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?! HOW CAN ICE CREAM…BE BUBBLE GUM…IT JUST MAKES NO SENSE…..AAARRRRGGGGGG!!!!..*falls off cliff*)……..…I am SO sorry…

Anywho…

He feels everything that "Dark Hair" feels and sees everything that "Dark Hair" sees. Of course there is a reason, and here it is. It was believed that vampires dreamed things through their turner's eyes before changing completely. In this fic, Donny is seeing everything from 'Dark Hair's' point of view from another field of consciousness, if you will. As such, Donny is forced to watch "the hunt" and to feel the exhilaration along with "DH." (A small note here. This part is kind of interesting. Vampires would have only hunted for the sex they are attracted to. Otherwise, the blooding wouldn't have been as enjoyable. Dark Hair seemed to be enjoy the blooding a lot ; ). I'll let you think about that for a while………..) Meanwhile, Donny is watching the entire thing. His surroundings were described as "thick" "warm" and "liquid." I bet I left some of you guys in the dark as to what that is. The imagery continues on to the next chapter, and so will I : ).

~~~

OK, I bet you guys saw that a mile away! Anywho, a cliffy…..yeah. Um, had fun writing this chapter. I liked the turtles reaction to Donny's injury and I like Owen, my new super hot guy character! Just for you Ani! R and R


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I would tell you about how I don't own the Ninja Turtles, but I just don't feel like it…..

Chapter Three

Donny looked into his own face, as if seeing himself for the first time. It left his mind reeling. This was just not possible. He was in the body of the man he had jokingly nicknamed "Dark Hair". His own eyes finally opened, coming back to his own body. He was still in the thick liquid, the red warm fluid gushed and slopped around his form. Through his own eyes, "his" eyes looked like a screen, a movie, before him. He no longer felt what "he" felt, just the warmth around him. Still, the events played out, as Donny watched helplessly from the red goop. "He" leapt up and was in the air before the Donatello on the screen could even blink. An absolute look of horror passed across "Screen Donny's" eyes. Donatello watched as the red liquid began to move, making his body feel warmer and warmer. It seemed to all be a reaction from the actions on the "screen." Don shuttered, the warmth almost becoming unbearably hot. On the screen, "he" rolled with Screen Donny, fighting to get the upper hand. It was just out of control. The liquid completely surrounded his vision, completely taking over. All he could see was red. It moved, as if on its own accord, as the sounds of the fight resonated in his eardrums. Faster and faster it went, that was until his own anguished scream pierced through the red, finally allowing Donatello the right to his vision and his mind. The screen was no better. He watched the last moments of the fight. The punch Screen Don delivered to "him" shook his jaw. On the screen, "he" lifted up his own hand, smearing his own dark red blood on his palm. Pure anger shot through him and with it went the disappearance of all rational mind. 

He shot forth, teeth bared, his mind set on kill. With a mighty roar, he bit into the screen's Donatello, the blood of his own body mingling with that of the other. 

The red of the liquid suddenly oozed black, consuming his form in its inkiness. Donatello watched on, mortified. That was until the darkness reached him, its icy coldness freezing him at its first touch. A rather large contrast to the heat he had felt earlier. He watched on helplessly as the dark took over, consuming his entire body, blocking his vision once again. It filled his mouth, his nostrils. He could not breath. 

He struggled against certain suffocation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leo looked up, a sudden movement detoured him from his thoughts. Raph, who had been pacing behind the couch, Donny's temporary bed, also looked up at the movement. He walked over, peering over the back at the source of the noise. Donatello's body shook and convulsed from his spot on the couch. Mike gave Raph a questioning look before turning back to Don, his eyes wide as saucers. He had been applying the cool compressor, but now he stopped. 

Donatello was having a seizure. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Despite his struggles, the liquid probed deeper, completely blocking all forms of respiration. Dying and helpless, Don stopped, his eyes wide. He heard something, a voice. But, not. It was more of a whistle, like a wind that wasn't quite there. But he definitely heard it,

__

Blood, to Blood

__

Lust, to Lust

From Life to Death

To, Eternity.

You are one of us…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mikey, what do we do?!" Raph was at Mike's side in seconds. Leo answered for him. 

"Donny, would have known what to do." Leo couldn't recall anything about seizures and how to treat them. Luckily, he didn't have to. 

It stopped. Don laid still on the couch. Raph sighed in relief, and turned to Leo. Everything was going to be ok. That was until he heard a squeak from Mikey's direction followed thereafter by Mike's voice.

"He's dead."

Raph spun around. Those two words pieced him to the core. Leo stood.

"What?" 

Mike blinked back tears, his fingers on Don's pulse, or lack of one. Donatello's eyes were closed, but his chest no longer rose and fell. Mike stood, backing away from his brother. 

"I said," his tears fell free. "Donny, is dead."

***

Author's Notes:

A short chapter compared to the rest, but I felt that I achieved everything I wanted to in it. Actually, this chapter is my favorite. If this chapter was named, it's title would be "The Turning" as in 'the transformation.' Actually, I was going to name all of my chapters but with this story I didn't think it was fair that the title name give away the "surprises." So….I didn't name them. (It's more like a "you have to read to find out" kind of deal, ne?) Anyways, back to the liquid. 

"He shot forth, teeth bared, his mind set on kill. With a mighty roar, he bit into the screen's Donatello, the blood of his own body mingling with that of the other. 

The red of the liquid suddenly oozed black, consuming his form in its inkiness. Donatello watched on, mortified. That was until the darkness reached him, its icy coldness freezing him at its first touch. A rather large contrast to the heat he had felt earlier. He watched on helplessly as the dark took over, consuming his entire body, blocking his vision once again. It filled his mouth, his nostrils. He could not breath. 

He struggled against certain suffocation."

OK, there's a lot going on here (as you can see). Number one, if you haven't guessed it already, the goop represents Donatello's life blood or life force, if you will. Warm, always moving, alive. But everything changes after he gets bitten. The act of the two bloods coming together as one, mingling, causes his "pure" blood to become tainted, contaminated with that of "DH". The liquid becomes black and cold, suffocating him. Taking over. The seizure thing is the actual physical effects of the transformation, of course leaving him dead. A new eternal death begins.

Blood, To Blood

Lust, to lust

From Life to Death

to Eternity

You Are One of Us

~~~~~

OK, BIG CLIFFY THERE! Ha-HA! Well, that should leave you guys interested…..*sees people's glare* Ok, ok. This is not a Death fic, just wait it out….it all will be explained….IN THE NEXT CHAPTER MUHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!*cough*, Anywho…READ AND REVIEW…please? …oh, and for your note, I made the poem up all by my lonesome!


	5. Chapter Four

****

Disclaimer:…3...2...1...I-DON'T-OWN-THE-NINJA-TURTLES!!!!!

Chapter Four

The first thing he heard was talking, talking and sobbing. Actually, there was…something else, other voices. It wasn't as loud as the talking though, but still, it was there. He could hardly make out what they were saying, but the talking he knew to be his brothers'. A particular sob racked his sub consciousness. Definitely Mike. That was as good a motivation as any. He willed his eyes open. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mike sobbed into Raph's shoulder who, in turn, comforted Mike, his own tears falling free. They had placed a sheet over their brother's body, more out of respect than anything else. Leo sighed. 

"I'll go call April." Although his voice was calm and collected, his mind was in hysterics. Donny, dead. Those two words just could not connect. He wouldn't have believed it if he didn't check Donny's pulse on his own, which he did. Even then, he still couldn't believe it. He proceeded to check his breathing and vital signs. He even went so far as to hook Donny up to the old heart monitor, a concoction Donny had made himself. But it was no use. There was nothing there. The whole ordeal had brought them way into the night hours and into the old med room, but to no prevail. Leo's body shuttered as he brought his hand to the phone. He had hoped that he would never have to make this kind of phone call again. 

But fate saw it another way. 

Donatello shot from under the white sheet, his eyes wide. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He flipped the IP between his fingers. He watched as the silver bar coded card weaved in and out of his digits just to end up at the thumb once again. Leaning against the wall, he waited, a cigarette between his lips. It was unlit. That annoyed him. They were not allowed to smoke at Headquarters. AVTech had made it a rule. He frowned. A dumb rule, but a rule non-the-less. Suddenly angry, he spit the unlit cigarette into his hand, pocketing it for later. He was growing impatient. All of the EMN's were being used. He continued to flip the card between his fingers, eyeing his surroundings. The rather large building buzzed with movement. Although it was not one of the largest of headquarters, it certainly was the busiest. It was definitely one of the top ten in the world, if not number one. He watched as the people walked by. There were just so many different people, so many different shapes and sizes. But they all had at least one thing in common. 

Vampires, they were all vampires. 

He sighed, eying the information desk. Its occupants were all busy on computers or talking into hand free phones. Now-a-days, everything was so high tech and augmented. It was sickening. What happened to their values, their tradition, their heritage? Now they were nothing more than laser guns and tasers in inexperienced hands, when a well wielded sword could achieve much more. A movement from the metal box caught his attention. 

__

'Finally!' He stepped into the box, facing the screen once he was completely inside. Apathetically, he slipped the card through the slot on the side, and immediately the screen came to life. 

**_DNA Identification_**

He placed his long fingered hand on the screen. Under it, the screen glowed.

**_DNA Identification Confirmed_**

Welcome, Owen 

The mechanical feminine voice, well, welcomed him as his own face and stats appeared on the screen. 

****

Owen Cromwell 

Birth: May 11, 1008 

POB: Salem, Massachusetts 

Height: 6'1" 

Weight:145 lbs. 

Eye Color: Black 

Hair Color: White 

Occupation: AVTech Bounty Hunter

Impatiently, he placed the card into a slot just under the screen. It slid in easily. Just as quickly a new opinion showed up on the bottom of the screen. With a touch, he selected it. A screen full of faces and their corresponding rewards came up. He quickly scanned over the faces before he found what he was looking for. Quickly, he selected a certain dark haired male, currently on the bottom left.

****

Jared Marshall

Birth: December 23, 1982

POB: Rhode Island, New York

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 120 lbs. 

Eye Color: Green

Hair Color: Black

Has Escaped from Vapanese Mental Penitentiary of Manhattan. 

Current Bounty: $2000.00

Owen smirked. With another touch to the screen, it changed. 

****

Jared Marshall has been apprehended. 

Humming a tuneless melody, he stepped out of the metal box, card in hand. His lip curled up, two thousand dollars at his disposal. That was the only good thing about these times, everything was at his finger tips. The card started its laps around his fingers again as he walked. Passing the main desk he made his way to the exit, but a voice stopped him. 

**__**

'Owen, we need you over here.' So much for leaving undetected. The thought of ignoring the telepathy crossed his mind, but he knew he couldn't get far. Frowning, he turned back around, facing the woman at the front desk. Their eyes met. **_'I assume you completed the mission ok?' _**Although her mouth didn't move, he heard her. Every vampire was telepathic, just now-a-days it was rarely put to use. It was refreshing to hear it again, even if it came from the annoying busy body behind the desk. He strode over to her. Normally he wouldn't have given her the time of day, but this time his curiosity overrode his stubbornness. Looking her in the eye, he replied.

**__**

'The mission went without hitch. Why do you ask?' He gave her a look. Her pale cheeks reddened at his question before fumbling a **_'No reason, just making conversation.'_** Hastily she changed the subject. He noticed her change in demeanor, but said nothing. Instead, he listened.

**__**

'I just wanted to give you a heads up, there is a new bounty out. A pretty big one too. It seems as though Jared Marshall has set a trend with his escape. Last night, four more vampires escaped from that very same penitentiary. Although now it is under lock down, the ones that escaped are very dangerous to the safety of the organization. Amongst them was a vampire by the name of Trevor Girshwind, the top dog. A criminal incarcerated years ago. Went insane soon after. The reasons for his incarceration are not important…but the reward is.' She smiled up at him, his blank stare unchanging. He turned to walk away, he had heard enough. Her face fell, that was until she heard his voice in her own head.

**__**

'Send the information to my IP account.' A simple demand, but she was instantly happy. His positive response gave her the courage to ask him one more question. A question that had been bugging her for weeks. 

**__**

'Ow--' The computer beeped and she instantly lost her nerve. Sighing, she watched his retreating figure. A handsome man, he was. Too bad she didn't stand a chance. 

The beeping continued, shaking her from her thoughts. With a frown she answered the call. What she saw puzzled her. 

__

'This system must be wacko…' That was the only explanation for what she read. It just wasn't possible. Recruited vampire candidates trained for years before they were fully blooded. And before that each candidate had to be chosen by the council and deemed worthy, and that process alone took months. But the screen said what it said. There was no denying that.

Right in the middle of Manhattan, right under their noses. A new vampire had just been born. 

~~~~

OK, I'm sorry. More turtles next chapter, I promise. I just thought that maybe you guys should get the background story line before I bring you back to Donny. But believe me, in the next few chapters, you will get more Donny that you can handle :D! Bye the Way, this chapter seemed to me to be pretty self-explanatory, so I didn't make author's notes. But if you have any questions just Review an I'll get back to you.


	6. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: Don't own it. 

Chapter Five

Donatello leaned into the small comfort the blanket offered him. He drank his green leaf tea in silence, staring straight ahead at nothing. 

"Are you sure he was dead?" Raph leaned into Mike's ear as he whispered, watching the turtle in purple drink the warm substance. Mike nodded fiercely. Leo joined their miniature conversation.

"He was dead. I am sure of it. Or at least, his heart had stopped." Leo cursed himself. This shouldn't have happened. Donatello wasn't dead, but was mistaken for dead. He would have died if they had carried through with what they had planned, a burial. The dead disintegrated quickly, especially in the poor dank air of the sewers. They would have tried to get him into the ground as soon as possible. He was grateful that they spent all of that time actually checking to see if Don was dead. Otherwise, Don would have woken up six feet under. Leo shuttered. He could not put his brother through that. 

"Don, are you ok?" Leo spoke to Donny for the first time since he woke up. There was a weird aura in the air that made everything uncomfortable. He felt a kind of awkwardness he never felt with Don before. Don slowly looked up at Leo, as if seeing for the first time. He blinked once, twice, three times before responding. 

"…I feel like crap." The statement earned a laugh from Mike. Leo smiled, despite himself, but he could not shake that feeling he got from Donatello. He watched as Mike approached the turtle in question. Don and Mike's eyes met seconds before Don found himself in Mike's arms. Slowly he hugged back. Mike was on the verge of tears. 

"I thought we lost you, Donny." Mike sobbed and then laughed. Donny was still here, alive, and in one piece. Well mostly in one piece, he still had that nasty bite. Mike looked down. Sometime during the entire ordeal Donny's bandage had fallen off. He now looked for the wound, checking to see if it got any worse. What he did find startled him. He pulled away to get a better look. His brow creased in confusion. 

'_But I thought…_' The skin lay unbroken. There was no sign of injury whatsoever. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Owen left Headquarters, his mind traveling a mile a minute. Katrina's words at the front desk had threw his thoughts into uproar. 

__

"Amongst them was a vampire by the name of Trevor Girshwind…"

'_So ol' Treve Head is back, eh?'_ That was just like Trevor, never giving up until dead. Yup, definitely like him. He smirked. If Trevor was back, that just meant that he would just have to take him out one more time, and this time permanently. In one leap, Owen took it to the roof tops. Knowing exactly where he was going, he allowed himself to think over his current situation. There was stillness to the cool autumn air as he ran except for the wind, which played with his jacket and hair. With a dark eye to the night sky, he spotted his destination. A leap into the air, and he was there. Well almost. He scaled the side of the Empire State Building, his fingers finding cracks and indentations to depend on. Careful to stay away from windows, he journeyed upward until he reached his favorite spot. He allowed his leg to hang down from off of the landing as he rested his hand on the knee of the other one. The view was the best right at the top. The point of the building swayed behind him, but he paid it no mind. He lit a cigarette. 

There was no doubt that Trevor would be looking for him. He as much as said so at their last confrontation. He took a puff of his cigarette, allowing the nicotine to relax his tense muscles. The sleeve of his right hand drew up, showing the end of a nasty scar in the moonlight. Yes, Trevor would be back to finish the job. 

And with no doubt, Owen would be ready for him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leo walked into the kitchen, exhaustion written all over his face. The day had been extraordinarily draining. Nearly as bad as the day Splinter died…but not quite. With a sigh he fell into the wooden chair. 

"Donny's asleep." 

Raph looked up from his glass of water, of which he had neglected to drink. "Hn." His voice was gruff, his eyes never leaving the glass.

Leo placed his head in his arms expecting a barrage of questions (that he was in no condition to answer) from the turtle across the table. But when none came, Leo glanced up, looking Raphael in the eye for the first time. The red masked turtle seemed rather calm and collected, despite the day's events. However, there was still an aura of anger that could not be looked over. Leo also noticed that Raph's eyes were slightly puffier than usual. Leo sat up, reading his brother like a book. 

"You've been crying." It wasn't a question, but a statement. Raphael had been crying. Leo knew his brothers, and this was no different. Raphael looked up, the thought of denial crossed his mind, but he knew that lying to Leo would be like punching though a concrete wall. It would never give and he would only hurt himself. A clinical smile graced his features. 

"Can't pull the wool over your eyes, huh Leo?" Leo didn't see the humor, though sarcastic as it was. He stared back at his brother. With all the things that have been happening lately, he had grown more and more use to seeing the turtle in red cry. Although he never witnessed it personally, he knew that it happened. Though, a mere week and a half ago, the whole idea of Raph spilling tears would have been ludicrous. Now…it didn't seem like such a sin against nature. Raph was a person after all, wasn't he? He had feelings, just like the rest of them. It was just something that Leo never had to think about. Raph was Raph, end of story. But now, there was more to understand about Raphael than just being Raphael. Though, Leo wasn't too sure if he was ready for that yet. He set a steady gaze upon the turtle. 

"You're still mad at me," Again, not a question. Raph's eyes all but told Leo that still on shaky ground, but also…something else. Raph stood, that clinical smile never leaving his lips, the anger never leaving his eyes. 

"And what will you do for your next trick, All Powerful Leo?" His voice dripped with scorn as he side-stepped his brother, finally placing the unused glass of water in the sink. "I'm going to bed." Raph made way to his room but then the sound of Leo's voice stopped him in his tracks. 

"Is this about earlier?" 

Leo just couldn't take a hint could he? Well if a fight is what he wanted, then a fight is what he'd get. Raph turned, glaring daggers at Leo. Leo stood his ground, despite his exhaustion. This had to be taken care of, once and for all. 

"Raph, what is your problem?" The best way was the direct way. The question earned little admiration from the other turtle, however. Raph blinked. 

"My problem? **MY PROBLEM**?" His voice was booming. He went from annoyed to wrath in one second flat, a record even for Raph. Something more must have been bothering him, more than he let on. Leo had little time to dwell on the thought; Raph was over him in microseconds. Leo stood slowly, silently accepting the challenge. He had dealt with enough shit for one day, and it was all going to stop now, starting with Raph. He set Raph with his own hard stare. Raph did the only thing he could do with his state of mind. He lashed out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mike watched as Donny's chest rose and fell, his breathing steady. Despite the circumstances, he felt a sort of happiness when looking at his brother. The mere fact that he was alive, the mere fact that he wasn't…dead, made all the difference in the world. Mike swallowed, the tears stinging the corners of his eyes again. When Donny's heart had stopped beating, it felt like the end of the world. It felt like what was left of his heart had ripped in two. He wouldn't have been able to survive. First, their father, Master Splinter, and now…his own brother. A single tear fell down his green cheek. He smiled despite himself, wiping his tear away. All was not lost, Donny was still here. He remembered all the times when they were little, about six years old. They had been real close back then. After a scary dream the first place he would run to was Donny's room. At the old age of six, it was too embarrassing going to Splinter's. He smiled wider. He remembered how he was convinced that he was a "big boy", much too old to seek the comfort of their Master Splinter, but was still terrified of things that went "bump" in the night. There was this one night that they had watched a scary movie on the television, despite Splinter's warning against it. Not even an hour after going to bed, Mikey had one of the worst dreams he could remember. Immediately he ran as fast as his little feet could carry him, to Donny's room. He knew, even in his young age, that Donny would not tease him, like Raph or Leo. He remembered settling down beside the turtle, feeling the small comfort of having someone else there with him. He didn't feel all alone anymore. Everything wasn't so bad. He looked over the sleeping form from his spot in the chair. He only wished for Donny to feel the same comfort, to know that he is not alone. 

__

'I will never leave you, Donny.' 

Don rolled over, his face towards Mike. Calm, innocent, child like. He was still asleep. Mike made a vow. 

"No matter what happens, Donny, I will be there for you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The kitchen exploded into movement as the fight commenced. Raph shot out a fist. Its target; Leo's skull. However, this time, Leo was ready. He sidestepped the on coming attack and counter acted with an attack of his own. His fist found Raph's plastron before he could even blink, leaving him breathless. He sailed backwards and into the wooden kitchen cabinets. At the force, the cabinets gave way. Broken glass and plate shards filled the air from within. It was never his intention to hurt Raph. Actually, his intention was the very opposite. Raph had needed to vent, Leo knew that. But now everything had changed. Raph looked up at him, the glass shards causing his skin to bleed. He ignored the pain as a new blinding rage took him over. With a yell, he bomb-rushed the shocked turtle in blue, knocking him clear into the next room.

At the yell, Mike looked up from his post next to Donny. At the crash, he scrambled out of the room. He froze at the den's entrance. Leo was now on the floor. The coffee table lay in ruins. Leo moaned as he sat up, only to roll out of the way of Raph's oncoming attacks. Raph snarled, his own cuts, although shallow, leaked blood. Mike gasped. Raph and Leo were always known to have a few scrabbles, but nothing like this. 

It had never gone this far. 

He watched as Raph followed Leo's roll, trying to land punch after punch. Finally Leo stopped, bringing his legs up and over, falling into stance in front of his approaching brother. Raph, in his rage, leapt through the air, an intended kick to Leo's cranium. However, Leo dodged at the last second, sending Raph to the ground. More crashes, more broken furniture. 

Mike watched on, helpless. There was no way he could stop this, no way in hell. He knew he was powerless against the two clashing personalities of his brothers. They would finish the fight, regardless of what Mike said or did. He, indeed, was powerless. The only one that would have been able to stop his brothers' fight was Splinter, but he was gone. If Splinter was there, things wouldn't have gone that far anyways. 

Splinter would have made sure of it. 

He now watched on as Raph grabbed Leo, pinning him to the floor. Immediately, Leo was barraged with punch after punch. His head, his shoulders were pummeled by Raph's fists. Raph's cries of anger echoing the lair at each blow. Leo felt his lip give way as it busted under a knuckle. Despite the pummeling, despite the pain, Leo was able to put his foot up and over, kicking Raph in the face, causing him to lose his grip on Leo's shell. He took advantage of the freedom, instantly pinning Raph to the floor. Raph struggled against Leo's bonds, but it was no use. Leo held Raph fast, hindering him motionless. 

"Do you give up, Raph?" Raph's struggling slowed, then ceased as if as an answer to the question. Leo didn't let go. Not yet. Mike stepped forward, but was stopped by yet another sound. 

Raph's quiet sobbing echoed in the now silent lair, piercing the soul of both Leonardo and of the on-watching Michelangelo. 

~~~

Alright, this chappy done. Don't worry, the next one will pick up right where it left off. Just thought I might leave you with a little cliffy, ya know, to get the blood stirrin' R and R


	7. Chapter Six

Disclamer: I don't feel like it….

Chapter Six

Mike took a step back, completely floored as to what he was witnessing. Never in his life did he think that he would see...this...

Never. 

Leo shared similar thoughts. 

Leo looked down between his arms, not believing what he saw. Raph looked up at him, his eyes still angry, but tears streaming down his cheeks. In his anger and embarrassment, his cheeks also flushed red. He hadn't wanted this to happen. He knew that he would cry, sooner or later, that's why he had wanted to go to his room, but No. Leo just wouldn't leave things well enough alone. Now he sat up, pushing the still shocked turtle out of his way, the tears still streaming. With a bruised body, and pride, he stood. Mike and Leo watched on in silence. Leo was completely out of his league, so when the turtle brushed past him and out of the lair, he let him go. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Donny awoke to hushed whispers. 

He opened his eyes, but screwed them closed just as quickly. The light of the lamps stung. Slowly, he tried again, this time the sting wasn't so bad. He kept them open, allowing them the opportunity to adjust to the bright light of the med car. He shuttered. 

He was cold.

Wrapping the sheet around him, he sat up, allowing his legs to swing over the side. 

He felt weird.

It was funny. He couldn't remember much, but he did remember getting attacked. After that, everything else was hazy. The last thing he could recollect was waking up to his brothers. He had barely heard them when they spoke to him, but he did answer back. His mind just felt so fumbled. It was so confusing. Usually, he was sharp with such things. But now, thinking was like swimming through a fog, not even sure of where he was going. 

It was starting to annoy him. 

He tried to listen for his brothers in the lair, but couldn't hear much. Actually, that wasn't entirely accurate. He heard a lot, but none of it was recognizable. The whispering, or what he thought was whispering, still continued, but it didn't seem to be coming anywhere from inside the lair. There were too many of them, voices. Plus they were all wrong. It all just added to the haze.

He was beginning to get a headache. 

'_Maybe Mikey has some pills or somethin'. _He stood, and fell back down. The world spun around him. 

"Whoa…" He wouldn't try that again, that was for sure. His body ached. He would take it slow. Luckily, someone else heard his discourse.

"Donny, you up?" Mike's head poked through the door. Donny tried to nod, but only achieved in making his head spin more. He clutched his throbbing temples instead. 

Mike furrowed his brow in worry, immediately going to Don's side. He was a little angry at himself for not being there when Don woke up, but he would make it up to the turtle later. Now, it was in priority to get Donny better, starting with that headache. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raph stormed out of the lair, immediately going topside at the first opportunity. 

"I should have left when I had the chance." He should have brought Donny home, and left, just like he had wanted too. But even now a still small voice told him no. He had done the right thing. The only thing that went wrong could be summed up in one word. 

Leo.

"He just couldn't leave well enough alone…" Raph had originally wanted to be by himself that night. Seeing Don in such poor condition, and then the death scare, he knew that he wouldn't have been able to take it. So, he left. Seeking the solitude of the kitchen. He had felt the tears in his eyes, and had let them fall, getting a glass of water to help his constricting throat. He never got a chance to drink that water. Stupid Leo had interrupted him. 

Arg! Sometimes Leo just made him _so_ mad. 

He looked up for the first time since hitting the streets, and was surprised as to how far he walked. He didn't even remember walking, or going so far, but he knew where he was. Looking up, he realized that it was better this way. He was right where he wanted to be. He began to climb the building he had stopped under, knowing the best route up by heart. He had been up there many times. It was the best place to think or what have you, or just to get away from his brothers, a.k.a. Leo. It was so high up, he didn't have to worry about being spotted. By far the perfect hiding place.

Slowly, but surely, he made his way up the Empire State Building. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Owen sighed, finally rubbing his cigarette out on the concrete stones. Instead of tossing it, he pocketed it. He was only half finished, it could be relit later. Besides, it was hard getting cigarettes; mostly he just hated dealing with the humans that sold them. They always asked too many question. How old are you, and such. They wouldn't believe him if he told them, so he always had to make up some lie, which would get him kicked out. He could pass for 21, couldn't he? But they never bought it. 

Humans; sometimes it was just better not to deal with them at all. 

He stood. Time to head back, although there was nothing really waiting for him at the drafty apartment he called home. But, that's the way he liked it. He turned, about to jump down to the next landing, when something caught his senses. In normal circumstances, he would have continued, and just jumped down. No human would have been able to follow him. But now, the things he picked up, the scent, the sound, even the aura in the air. 

It definitely was not human. 

__

'Maybe some animal just wandered up here.' Still, he was curious. The signature was too large to be just another animal. His senses were becoming more and more alert, it was coming closer. He had to decide what to do. Quickly, he scanned the area. There was no where to hide. Looking up, he got an idea. With no effort, he tread up the tip of the tower. There was just enough space for him to hide in between the ridges. Using his hands and feet as leverage when inside, he pushed against the sides, keeping him in place. A perfect hiding spot. Below he watched on. If his senses were correct, the thing would soon be right underneath him.

A giant turtle stepped out of the shadows. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raph looked out over the city. He usually never took the time to enjoy such a site, but even he had to admit that the city was beautiful at night. Well, from this far away at least. A clinical smile graced his face. Up close, the city was no good. He knew that just as much as the rest of them. Swinging both feet over the ledge, he sat, his hands resting behind him. That was until his right hand brushed against something on the landing. He turned his head to look. His brow furrowed.

__

'What? A cigarette butt? How did this get up here?'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Owen watched on in amazement. He had seen a lot in his nearly one thousand years of life, but this just topped the cake. A giant turtle. A giant walking turtle. It was like something out of a myth or a legend. He watched on in silence as it sat, looking out into the night. Well that was until the turtle's hand touched something. Owen wasn't so sure what it was, until the turtle turned completely, picking it up between his large thumb and forefinger. Owen got a good glimpse of the object, his eyes widened slightly. 

__

'Oh shit!' His cigarette butt lay in the turtle's palm. 

It must have fallen out of his pocket.

__

'Stupid, Stupid!' He silently scolded himself, watching the turtle for any tip off. 

Indeed, the turtle did suspect something. He immediately became alert, searching the shadows around him. Owen kept quiet. He was a vampire after all, a creature of the night. There was no way that this…turtle…would be able to find him, even if he did find the cigarette.

At that second the turtle glanced up, looking Owen straight in the eye.

__

'Crap.'

~~~

Lol. I like this cliffy. Not as "strong" as others, but still leaving you hangin'. : ) R and R


	8. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer:….no?

Chapter Seven

__

'What?' Raphael strained to look into the shadows. The pole swayed and staggered as the wind picked up, also sending the person's coat aloft. 

There was definitely someone up there. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The turtle definitely had spotted him. It was looking straight at him now. Owen stared back. 

For the first time in his extremely long life, he didn't know what to do. He smirked.

Sometimes, spontaneous was the best solution.

With out warning he leapt down from his hiding place. His target: the turtle below.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as Donny left the room, his senses went absolutely haywire. He froze, recovering from the aftermath of the shock. Everything he was feeling, everything he was hearing, all stopped. It all focused on one thing, his nostrils.

There was something in the air. 

Mike stopped at Don's halt, his own arm over Don's, helping him walk. With a questioning glance, he looked over at the placid Donatello.

"Donny?" Don barely heard Mike, the voice not even registering. Luckily, all of the other voices had stopped when his nose kicked in. He wouldn't have been able to hear them anyway. Besides…

The sweet smell in the air was much more interesting. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raph's eyes widened as he watched the figure's descent towards him. With a startled yelp, he rolled away, barely missing the oncoming body. Unfazed, the figure landed in a crouch. Raph fell back, automatically falling into stance. He really didn't know what to expect anymore, this guy was just full of surprises. 

The figure slowly stood from his crouch, his eyes dead set on Raphael. Owen's smile was wiry as he watched the turtle. In the moonlight, and now in clear view, he was able to clearly observe the turtle without the tint of shadow. He looked absolutely baffled, like he didn't know what to make of him, to Owen's amusement. His skin was marked with a various amount of cuts and bruises, as if he just came out of a fight. Most of the cuts were just scratches, but others still leaked blood. 

It made the air smell sweet. 

Meanwhile, Raph just stood his ground. For the first time in his own life, he truly didn't know what to make of the situation. So he did nothing at all. 

Still, he couldn't help but wonder. He knew for a fact that it was nearly impossible for anyone to even get up there. Well, humans at least. The only ones with even the slightest capabilities for the long ascend was just him and his brothers. But there the figure stood, his dark eyes dancing with a humor that Raph didn't understand. 

Raph also noticed how young the guy looked. He could be no more than twenty years old, at the very most. An easy eighteen or nineteen at the least. Still, he was only a kid. He also noticed a rather large sword, in its sheath, on the kid's hip. The sword itself intrigued Raph; he had never seen anything like it. It was very long, almost the height of the guy himself. But instead of being straight or slightly curved, like a regular katana, his was extremely curved. So much so that it curved all the way around in a slow loop, ending at the foot of the opposite leg. 

There was no way that such a young kid would be able to wield that thing. He could only imagine how heavy it was. He knew that he would have trouble wielding it, but the kid himself looked rather lean, much too lean for that monstrosity…

All of his thoughts could be summed up in one question, one phrase, which just happened to be the original question overall.

"How the hell did you get up here?!" Raph took the initiative, talking first. Owen did not respond, mostly because he was surprised that this turtle could even speak. But he didn't let that show. Just then, a devilish thought hit him. It caused him to smile.

__

'Let's just see how far I can push this turtle…how human is he after all?' Instead of answering the turtle, he took a measured step backwards, and then another. 

Raphael mirrored him, taking a step forward. The ledge was coming up fast. A fall from this height would prove fatal. He spoke before he could even think.

"Whoa! Whoa. Take it easy, kid. I'm not gonna hurt ya!" Owen tilted his head, the smirk spreading. 

__

'Kid?' 

He took another step, enjoying the rise he was getting out of the turtle before him. 

The closer the kid got to the edge, the more Raph's panic-meter went to red. Helplessly, he watched the boy's backward march, mirroring each step with his own feet. He could not let this guy jump, he just couldn't. But the kid seemed to think otherwise. His eyes danced, contracting greatly from the morbidity of what he was doing. Finally he stopped, his heels right at the edge. Raph stopped also, a fear he never felt before crept up his spine. The wind blew, a suddenly strong gust making the kid's long black coat billow once again. The kid's hair mimicked the coat, the free strands danced along to the song of the winds. Raph's own bandana tails billowed, but he ignored those.

He was definitely panicking now. He held his hands up, trying to stop the events from spiraling out of control. 

"Kid, you really don't want to do this!" His own voice was forced and harsh. The guy was so young, he had so much to live for. Raph couldn't help but think back. Is that why he was up here in the first place? To jump?

At the turtle's statement Owen couldn't help but smile, a real smile. His eyes danced as he smiled, the two sharp teeth poking out from under his lips. 

"Do I?" 

He spread his arms, and took one more step backwards. The air rushed past him.

Raphael let out a surprised yell before sprinting after the falling figure. He reached out, when at the edge, but grabbed nothing more than air. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Donatello sniffed the air again, his stomach grumbled. In the back of his mind, he knew he didn't understand what was going on, but the smell…

It clogged his rational thought.

All he could do now was follow it. 

He left the security of Mike's arms and stumbled his way through the trashed den. Mike watched him, puzzled. Don was sure acting strangely.

__

'Maybe that headache is worse than I thought.' He followed the lucid turtle through the den, also managing to stumble over some of the broken furniture in his haste. At the kitchen, though, he realized that Donny was no where to be seen.

__

'What the shell?! Where'd he go?" Mike turned back. Maybe Don had cut back through the den when he wasn't looking, but the den was just as empty as the kitchen. 

__

'…ok?' He turned back around, completing the three-sixty. 

__

'Where could he have gone?' Mike continued through the kitchen and into the hallway. All that was left here was their rooms. He was about to turn back, when something caught his eye. To his left, the door was left ajar. Leo's room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He watched as the turtle lay sleeping. Leo was down for the count, his chest rose and fell steadily. Donny, found himself there, watching him. The smell was stronger here, sweeter. It made his stomach rumble. 

__

'What am I doing?' But still, he couldn't stop himself. Closer and closer to Leo's bed he crept. The smell getting stronger and stronger. Don stopped, standing completely over Leo. The smell was the strongest here. 

So sweet, it was almost intoxicating. He closed his eyes, allowing the smell to take him over. However, he was interrupted. 

Leo stirred. 

Don's eyes popped open at the movement, temporarily startled. However, it didn't last long. Leo moaned once before turning over, his face now to Donny. 

Donny gasped. If the smell could get any stronger than before, it did. His knees felt week, it enveloped him completely. Opening his eyes again, of which he didn't remember closing, he saw its source. 

Leo's lip, although not bleeding, was still busted. The open flesh a dark pink, greatly contrasting the dark green of his skin. 

All rational thought left him at the sight of the open wound. 

He had no control over anything anymore. 

His stomach growled, and so did he. He leaned forward, stopping inches away from the turtle's face.

Way in the back of his mind, a tiny voice protested. 

__

'This is not right.' it whispered. However that voice disappeared as a stronger, more dominant feeling rung out in the haze of his mind. 

Two sharp teeth made themselves known, unsheathing themselves from the bonds of his jaw. 

With all other rational reasoning gone, he gave in to temptation. He inhaled one last time before closing the gape between himself and Leo.

~~~

Lol…..im sorry…this made me laugh. It's not what you think, just wait for the next chapter…lol! R and R


	9. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: Don't own it!

Chapter Eight

Donatello leaned in, his lips barely touching the wound. He parted them slightly, preparing to take the whole thing in. He didn't even think about what would happen if Leo woke up, he was too far gone to be in that state of thinking anymore. All he could think about now was the blood that was in the body before him, the sweet enchanting blood. Leo's pulse echoed in his ears. 

Just a little bit closer, and all that he wanted could be his. 

"Whoa! Dude, what the hell is going on in here?!" Mike stood in the door way. He had journeyed through the open door to find his brother almost locking lips with the other sleeping brother. Or, that's what he thought he saw. He was absolutely appalled…and a little confused. Now he just wasn't so sure _what_ he saw. 

Don turned around. 

The outburst of foreign noise completely broke the trance he was under, leaving him feeling empty and very confused. Rationality, along with everything else, came rushing back to him. The force hit him like a two ton truck. He looked around; he couldn't remember anything, other than that…_feeling_. Leo stirred and opened his eyes, casting a confused glance towards the turtles that were in his room.

Don took one look at the awoken Leo, one look at the appalled Mike, and his head began to spin. Now he remembered, but he wished that he didn't. The ground came up as his knees gave way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raph's eyes widened, completely in shock. 

Right before him, the guy had disappeared. 

His arm still hung over the edge of the ledge, his heart still racing. He wouldn't have believed it if he didn't see it himself…and he still didn't believe it. 

It all happened so quickly. The guy had stepped backwards, that horrible smirk on his face. He was falling, and then…he was gone. 

He just vanished. 

Raph blinked a few more times before standing. His body still ached from the scratches and bruises he had received earlier that night, but he paid them no heed. He had bigger things to worry about.

Like…What the hell just happened?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Donny!" Mike was at his side in microseconds, catching Donny in his arms. The turtle in purple held his hand to his temple as another headache ripped through his cranium.

"I don't know what happened…" Donny tried to explain as Mike brought him back to a standing position, but he was not able to finish, that headache getting the best of him. Leo moved over in his bed, also worried over the current situation. He, himself, was very confused, being asleep when all of the "action" commenced. He had no idea what had happened, but he did know that Donny was now distressed. He motioned to Mike, telling him to sit Donny down on his bed. Mike complied. Kneeling down, he looked the turtle in the eye, hoping to find some sort of answer for what he had just seen and walked in on. 

__

'His pupils are dilated.' Mike took note, storing it for later.

Donny stared back at Michelangelo, his vision blurry. For some reason, he just couldn't focus his eyes. They still burned. 

His stomach growled. 

He winced. Mike and Leo heard it too. 

"I think I'll make some soup…" He stood, giving Don one more glance before leaving the room.

There was more to this story than meets the eye, he was sure of it. And he for one was going to get to the bottom of it. 

Leo watched him go. Turning to Donatello, he noticed that the turtle did not look him in the eye. 

Instead, his full attention was on Leo's beak.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Owen opened his eyes. He was in his apartment. Chuckling despite his sudden headache, he discarded his jacket. The sword soon followed, but only to be picked up again. 

__

'That was enjoyable.' The expression on the turtle's face right before he disappeared was priceless. Sometimes, being a vampire was the best. Normal rules of gravity and physics and such did not apply.

Vampires had their own rules to play by.

Owen grabbed his throbbing temples.

Though, vampire rules were sometimes just as unfair.

He needed blood. 

Now, clad in only his black midriff and pants, he journeyed through his abode, the sword still in hand. He made his way to his 'kitchen' which mostly only consisted of an old counter, a fridge, and a microwave. It was all he needed really. He opened the fridge, placing his sword on the counter. He peered inside.

__

'Hn. Almost out. Looks like I have to go out tonight and get more.' Three blood transfusion packs occupied the frosty shelves. With a slight frown, he grabbed one of the packs. The beep beeping of the microwave soon followed.

Cold blood was absolutely dreadful. 

Warm blood was good blood, living blood was even better. 

He still frowned. He hated transfusion packs, but it kept him alive at times of need. 

Still…a real feed would be good for him. It's been while since he actually hunted. About a week if he wasn't mistaken.

The microwave beeped. He uncrossed his arms, pushing himself from the counter ledge. The transfusion pack found his mouth. He sucked lightly as he retrieved his sword. 

The thing about transfusion packs was that no matter how much experience one got in heating the blasted things up, the never came out the _right_ temperature. Sometimes it was too hot, sometimes too cold. He just couldn't win. 

The warm liquid filled his mouth.

He scowled, too hot this time. 

The other thing about transfusion packs was the taste. Just like he had said before, it was awfully dreadful.

Yes, a live feed was sounding better and better not that he thought about it. 

He finished his pack. Despite the god awful taste (How could blood taste so bad?) he did feel a little bit more revived, but a baseline hunger still rimmed his need. 

He retrieved his coat, his sword going back in its proper place.

Sometimes the heart just wanted what it wanted, and a live feed is what he wanted…and needed.

His first thought was to travel the _Plane_ again, going back on to the streets as soon as possible. But he was low on energy as it was, traveling the _Plane_ would only defeat the purpose. It would take all of his energy just to make it to the streets. 

His stomach rumbled; a new headache began to make itself known.

__

'Well, looks like I've have to be doing this the ol' fashioned way.' He opened the window. The wind kicking up, sending a chill through the dark apartment. 

With a leap, he was out the window, easily jumping down the two stories between his window and the ground. Once his feet touched the ground, his nose took to the air, immediately sensing his prey's location. 

A good hunter knew his prey, and he was a good hunter. 

There was a gathering planed for tonight. Some club was having a grand opening, _Club Rain*_ or something of the sort. If his memory served him well, it was only a few blocks away. 

'_Well, I guess I should get started.' _ With the scent or the air leading his way, he began to walk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mike mused over the steaming pot. Slowing, the air around him became more and more enthralled with the aroma of the soup. He leaned over the pot, letting the aroma fill his nostrils. Boy, did it smell good. Turning, he began to clean up. 

However, just as he began to run the water, he heard the door open and shut. A pretty banged up Raph entered the kitchen. 

Mike beamed; he wasn't expecting Raph to come back until the morning, like he always did. This only proved that Raph was just full of surprises. There was no base line with him; that was one of the things about Raph's personality Mike liked, to Leo's annoyance. Raph now stopped, turning to Mike. It had not been his intention to stop in the kitchen, but now, the smell intrigued him. Mike watched him out of the corner of his eye, waiting for him to turn around. When he did, Mike grinned. 

Then…there were those other times that Raph was completely predictable! 

Turning his head, he caught the gaze of the red banded turtle, and held it. 

Raph silently watched Mike. His stomach growled. He was hungry. But…was Mike mad at him? Mike had always hated it when any of his brothers fought, even when it was just an argument. But this time…it was much, _much_ more than just a silly argument. Raph and Leo had really fought, drawing blood on both sides. He knew that Leo was mad at him, that was a given, but was Mike?…

He was relieved to see Mike's smile. All was well. 

His stomach growled. 

Well, almost 

Mike, at Raph's look, nodded towards the table, the grin never leaving his features. Raph took a seat, his pas thoughts forgotten. All he could think about now was his growing need for food. To Raph's delight, Mike soon appeared with a steaming bowl of soup and a spoon. Raph eagerly accepted them. He was really hungry. 

Mike turned to go call Leo and Donny, but Leo help up a hand, already in the door way. He, too, took a seat after fetching his own bowl of soup. The red and blue turtles exchanged glance, but that was all. Mike then took a seat, but stopped when he realized that he only counted two heads. 

"Where's Don?" 

Leo looked up from his soup, the spoon half way to his mouth. "He went to his room." 

Mike tilted his head. "But he was hungry." 

Leo shrugged before bring the spoon the rest of the way to his mouth. "I know, I asked him about it and he said he wasn't." Leo shrugged again before returning to his food. 

Mike wasn't so sure. Casting one more glance at the two turtles, he headed back though the hallway. On the very end was Don's room. 

'Warning. Beware of Nerdz' 

Mike couldn't help but smile, like he did every time he read that sign. He had thought it was very clever of him at the time. A while back he had found a 'Beware of Dog' sign in a trash heap at the junkyard, and quickly added it to his pile of treasures. He had happily placed it on Don's door, only after crossing the word 'Dogs' out and writing the word 'Nerdz' over it in his infamous scribble. He remembered when Don had first seen it. Coming home from his own night of scavenging (probably for computer parts and such), Don was…well…a little less enthusiastic.

__

~Flashback~

"What the hell is this?!" Don's fifteen year old eyes stared in disbelief at his door. Mikey poke his head out of his room at Don's exclamation. He grinned. 

Don had found his present.

Mike joined Don in the hallway, admiring his own handiwork.

"Yeah! Isn't it great?!" Don threw Mike a look.

"What's it doing on my door?!" 

Mike sighed; he knew Don would react this way. Thankfully, he still had another trick up his sleeve. Putting on the saddest face he could muster, he faced Donny once again. Mike made sure that his brown eyes melted as he talked.

"Don't like your present?" His lip quivered. Don wasn't fooled for a second.

"Mike. What is this doing on my door?" He repeated himself, this time, a finger to the object in question.

Damn. Don could be as hard as nails some times. Well, he could be as hard as nails too. 

"I put it there." Sometimes straightforwardness was the best way.

"Why?" Don blinked. Mike shrugged. He really didn't know why. Well, actually, he did know why. There wasn't anywhere Mike could put the sign in his room; there was just no more room. And with Donny's room being right next to his…it seemed like the most logical place at the time. But, he couldn't tell Donny that he was using his door for safe keeping. 

"Because, I wanted to." was his response. Don gave him a look. 

Mike caved, the nails breaking under Don's will. 

"Look, I'll take it down, ok!" Mike reached for the sign, but Don's hand stopped him.

"No-no. It's ok. I kind of like it." Mike stepped back. Now that was unexpected. Still, Don admired the sign. It would take some getting use to, but if Mike gave it to him, then it was his, no ifs, ands or buts about it. Don entered his room, throwing a smile in the orange clad turtle's direction before shutting the door behind him. He would keep the sign.

__

~End Flashback~

And he always did. Seven years later, it still hung on Don's doorway. Mike sighed. 

Slowly, he entered the turtle's room, the sound of wrenching reaching his ears. 

~~~

*Don't own _Club Rain_. It's actually a club here in Rochester. It had its grand opening a few weeks ago. O_o

Again, not a big cliffy…well, not even a little one. But still, a lot more to come! 

Oh, slight author note.

For future reference (and past references) I tend to explain Donny's situation through the original character, Owen. You know, vamp stuff…that's all I can tell you with out fear of being found out (THEY'LL SHOOT ME YOU KNOW *eye shift*) anywhoo…

R and R


	10. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer….Bloody hell! FOR THE LAST TIME, NO!!!

Chapter Nine

Owen walked the dark streets, he was all alone. The bass resonated from the near by club. His foot steps made no sound in the cool night.

His head began to spin. Clutching his forehead, he leaned against the near by wall. The headache was coming back, stronger than ever. He should have known that one pack wouldn't have sustained him. He sighed, eyeing his surroundings. Headquarters wasn't too far away, maybe just another block from this corner. He could probably make it to Headquarters if the tried hard enough. 

Slowly, he turned the corner. 

The hunt would just have to wait. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Don ran to his room, shutting the door, clicking the light off. He was disgusted.

'What the hell was I thinking?!' He couldn't have just tried to kiss Leo…did he? His rationality told him yes, he did. But another voice, another feeling, told him no. That was not what he was after. 

His stomach rumbled. He clutched it, suddenly feeling weak. The world spun. It was all just too much to handle. 

He vomited. 

A Clear, thick bile soon found itself on the floor. He opened his eyes, wiping his mouth. Just then, the door opened. Don didn't get a chance to turn around before the sound of retreating footsteps. They soon came back, though, a bucket appearing before him. Don used it appropriately, hurling all of his gut's contents into the metal bucket. His 'rescuer' patted his shell reassuring. 

When he thought he was finally finished, he looked up. Mikey stared back down at him, the deepest look of sympathy on his face. 

He should have known it was Mikey. He noticed that ever since he came home that day, Mike was always by his side. It was kind of…comforting. 

"I…don't feel so hot." Well, that was the understatement of the year. He felt horrible! His stomach, his head, his _eyes, _they all protested. It even hurt to _blink_. It was like his entire body was rebelling against him. He just hurt all over. 

Mike brought Don up and over to his bed. Placing him between the sheets, he finally looked him over. Don truly did look sick. His eyes had sunken in, just little bit. His was skin a little…paler?

__

'How come I didn't see it before?' Earlier Don truly didn't look so sick, truly he didn't. So, how could have he gotten so sick, so quickly? It was then that Don's stomach chose to protest, rumbling loudly. Don winced. Mike blinked.

__

'That's been happening a lot lately.' Aloud, he sighed. 

"I thought you said you weren't hungry?" Don looked up. Mike's eyes chided him for lying but the smile on Mike's beak told him that all was forgiven. With out another word Mike left the room. Once again, Don heard the foot step retreating and coming back, but he couldn't be so sure. His head was pounding just as loudly. Mike came back, this time with a bowl and a spoon. 

__

'This might help.' Mike approached the bed ridden turtle, but at the mere smell of it, Don curled away, his stomach protesting. _'Ok, maybe not'_ Mike took a step back. He knew that Don wouldn't be able to handle much more.

Don screwed his eyes shut; it hurt less when they were closed. 

"Maybe, I should leave." Don did look tired. He could tell that just by looking at him. A guttered voice whispered from the darkness.

"Could you?" Don didn't want to sound rude, but he wanted to sleep _so_ badly. The foot steps retreated again, but this time they didn't come back. Don sighed once before letting go. 

A fitful sleep awaited him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Owen stumbled through the doorway. Others came to help him, but he managed to hold up a hand, stopping them. 

He would do this himself. 

One step at a time, he walked past the information desk. Although there were few people there (most of the vampires were out hunting) all eyes were on him. He vaguely heard Katrina's voice scolding him about letting this go too far. But he barely heard her. All he could concentrate on was his steps, one foot a time. After what seemed like a life time, he finally made it to his destination. The room was cold; he shivered from his spot against the wall. 

The Blood room. 

He sighed, his breath frosty. 

He made it. 

He reached out, viciously grapping one of the packs from its respective shelf. Ripping into it with his teeth, he sucked, and almost gagged in the process. 

It tasted horrible. 

Despite its taste, he forced the liquid down his throat. 

It would keep him alive. 

He finished that pack, and reached for another, and another. After his fourth pack, he couldn't take anymore. He was rejuvenated, but not completely. Besides, that was all he could handle. He felt like he would vomit. 

Despite the rejuvenation, he still needed a live feed. That was still an issue. But, now, at least, he had the energy for the hunt. 

Looking over the frosty shelves, he pocked a few of the packs for later. Actually, he pocketed a number of them. At least ten, the pockets inside of his jacket coming in handy. Satisfied, he strode out of the room, only to be bombarded by an angry girl. 

"Owen! I can't believe you! You almost died!" She could have flagged him. How could he left himself go so long with out a living blood? 

He shrugged. "Well, I didn't" He brushed past her. She didn't bother turning around, she knew that he was leaving. He angered her so much some times.

__

'He can be soo stubborn!'

Uncaringly, Owen walked off, striding as wordlessly out of the building as he had in. He had already waster enough time. 

Now he must join his brethren in the hunt. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mike strode into the kitchen, ignoring the broken cabinets like he had done earlier. That was not his battle; his battle had to do with the full bowl and the empty spoon in his hand. The usual skip in his step was forgotten, his eyes were distant and worried. Leo looked up, reading Mike's body language. He was worried. 

"What happened?" 

Mike sighed before placing the bowl on the counter, his back to both of his brothers. 

"Donny's sick." 

Before he could even open his mouth to explain, another voice rung out.

"What's that?" Raph pointed to the bowl on the counter with his spoon. Mike followed his gaze before responding. 

"Donny's soup. Why?" 

Raph blinked. "Did he touch it?" 

"No." Mike shook his head sadly. 

"Good." Raph reached from his seat, grabbing the bowl from out of Mike's grasp. By the time Mike had realized what had happened, most of the soup was already down Raph's throat. Mike was appalled. 

"Don't you even care that your brother is sick?!" Mike was an inch from hysterics. Raph looked up at him.

"That depends. How sick is he?" 

Mike closed his eyes "Very." 

"Like, how?" Leo joined their conversation. He had to admit, he was curious. Don had left his room so suddenly. It couldn't help but stir suspicions and doubts as to what was wrong. Mike's eyes met Leo's. 

"Like, a lot." Both turtles still seemed clueless, so he continued the explanation. "He just vomited, and his eyes are dilated. Also, he seems a _lot_ paler than he was this morning." While he spoke, he took it upon himself to clear the table, anything to distance himself from the situation he was talking of. Inside, he was weeping. But, on the outside, there would be no more tears. He had done that enough. Besides, nobody likes a crybaby. 

Raph spoke up, throwing the orange turtle a confused look. "But, he wasn't so sick this morning." 

"Yes. I'm very much aware of that." Mike turned from the sink. He had started washing the dishes. He realized how harsh and sarcastic he had sounded, and relaxed. He stopped looked over his shoulder at his two brothers. There sat Leo; his lip still busted. Across from his sat Raph; his skin full of lacerations and scratches. 

He had forgotten how stubborn his brothers were. 

He knew that they both didn't want to admit that they were injured, and that if no one forced them to, they would not seek any medical attention. Usually, it was Donny who would round them up and fix them up, but now…

__

'I guess it's up to me…' Mike turned of the water. The dishes would not get done tonight. Taking one look at Raphael and he knew that his night was completely booked. He turned to his brothers, scolding them. 

"You know that you guys are going to get infections, walking around with those cuts." His statement was more directed to Raph than Leo, but Leo was still included. They both should have known better. Mike couldn't help but smile. They were so much alike that they were different. That is how it always was, and always be will. He turned to Raph. Since Leo's cut had already healed over, he wasn't an issue. A bandage and peroxide would be his cure. But Raph…

"You. Get to the Med Room." Mike pointed to the turtle in red. Raph looked up. A smile on his lips, he obeyed, leaving the table. 

Mike watched him go. If Leo had given the same order, Raph would have protested, probably starting another fight. But he knew that Raph had a soft spot in his hard will for Mikey, something about him being the youngest. Well, he took advantage of that now. Raph had obeyed, leaving the room. That just left Leonardo. 

"You. Clean up this mess." With that, Mike left Leo alone in the trashed kitchen. Leo watched him go, waiting until Mike was completely out of the room before standing. It was very unlike Mike to be taking the initiative, but Leo wasn't complaining. That was until Leo actually saw the complete mess Mike was talking about. The kitchen was in ruins, the broken cabinet's contents still on the floor. The stove was filthy from Mike cooking, along with the dishes. 

Some "mess!"

__

'Disaster would be more like it.' It had truly looked like a tornado had ripped through their little kitchen, leaving chaos in its wake. _'Well, I guess it's as much my fault as it is Raph's.' _He frowned. He knew that the both of them should have been cleaning up, since the both of them made the mess. But he knew that Raph was down and out, his cuts looked bad. He really did feel sorry about those (Although he would never admit it to Raph). 

__

'So, I guess…this can be a way to make up for it.' 

Kneeling to the floor, he got started, picking up the pieces of neglected glass one by one. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Owen left Headquarters whistling a tuneless melody. The night was still young. 

One o'clock was his guess. 

Morally, he was against watches. He never bothered with them. A real vampire could read the night sky, having that be their watch. 

The summer night grew crisp. With his hands in his pockets, he whistled. That was until the sounds of the club resonated in the air around him. The heavy music pulsated through the ground, the beat powerful. He smirked. He was finally here. Taking to the shadows, he waited for the right opportunity, and as usual, it revealed itself in less time than he thought. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raph entered the Med Car, a grin on his face. Well kind of. It was more of a pained grimace. His body really hurt. He limped over to the table, taking a seat. He knew that now he could give in to the pain since it would be just him and Mikey (There was no way he would _ever_ show any kind of weakness in Leo's company!). His left leg especially was giving him hell. He had twisted it during the fight, although now it was finally making itself known. Before, he didn't feel it. On the walk out and back it had only protested a little but. But now that the adrenaline had finally fled his system, the knee throbbed unmercifully. Raph closed his eyes. 

He was tired. 

It wad then that the orange clad turtle finally entered the room. Raph looked up. 

"What time is it?" His voice sounded harsh and throaty against the former silence of the car. Mike shut the door. Finally turning to Raph, he frowned. He ignored the question, getting a good look at the turtle. Now that everything was in the bright light, it made it look that much worse. His skin leaked blood. Well not really, more like it had leaked blood. Now it all lay immobile, having dried in place. 

"Aw Raph, what the hell!" Mike moaned and made his way over to his brother. The lacerations were dried over. They would be a bitch to clean. Raph tried to give the most innocent look possible, but it was hard when you were covered in blood. Signing, Mike got to work. Retrieving a rag and a bowl of water from the near by sink, he sat down, washing off Raph's skin from behind, starting with his left arm. Raph watched the wall, feeling the cool water run down his hot skin. His mind began to wander. 

He just couldn't stop thinking about earlier. 

That kid. That weird kid. 

He remembered that weird sword. He couldn't imagine how it could be used. It was too curved. There was no way. But he did know one thing. It was definitely original, unique. Just like that kid. Raph had never seen or talked to anyone like him before. How did he get up there? Where did he go when he fell? All these questions were left unanswered. He also remember how uneasy the kid made him feel. Oh, and there was his eyes. 

His eyes. The purest black, but only from far away. It was not until he got close did Raph realize that it was untrue. There was a gold in his eyes that could not be seen from a distance. It made his eyes shimmer with a light that should not be there. 

Just weird. But his hair was even weirder, whiter than white. A silver in its purest form. The whole aura of the kid was just over all unsettling. He would not front, the kid made him nervous. 

He remembered reading a book of 'Myth, Legends and Folklore' when he was little. Splinter had found it in the dumpster outside of the library, he remembered it distinctly. It was in pretty good condition considering that the library had thrown it out. Raph took to it immediately. The myths and such had excited him (he was always a sucker for fantasy). He remembered reading that book over and over again in the wee hours of the night when the rest of the lair was asleep. Even now, fourteen years later, he still had that book completely memorized (although it was something that he would never admit aloud, not even with Mikey). There was one particular section of the book that he had always been especially interested in, but now it only made him uneasy. 

The similarities were just too close.

"Mikey?" Raph turned his head, looking over his shoulder. Mike looked up from Raph's arm, the rag now stained red. 

"What is it?" Mike looked Raph in the eyes. He noticed how tired he looked, but there was a confusion there…and something else…Questioning maybe?

Raph cleared his throat.

"Do you believe in vampires?"

~~~

Yay! This chapter turned out better than I thought. 

A small note: I wanted to be clear about what time of the day that these events are occurring. I hinted it throughout this chapter and the last. Raph's and Leo's fight occurred at approximately 10 o'clock at night, which is about the same time that Don woke up. It was about 11:30 when Raph found Owen, and about 12-12:30 when he got home. Everything else I think I say the time, or strongly hint it. :D

Oh, there is going to be a LOT of action in the next chapter………A LOT! So buckle in your seats belts kiddies, we're going for a ride! R and R!


	11. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer:...Well, you're a persistent little bugger aren't you? Don't own it. Never will.

Chapter Ten

Tracy Gordon was anxious. Well, that was an understatement. She was a nervous wreck. Her tight leather skirt chaffed and itched her as she walked. With annoyance, she pulled it down for the umpteenth time that night. It seemed that no matter how much she pulled, it never reached no farther than mid thigh. Much too short for her tastes, but just right according to her friends' tastes. Her friends…

The same friends that said that they would leave her if she didn't hurry up. The same friends that had persuaded her into sneak out. The same friends that said that in order for her to be 'cool' she had to hang out with them, and that meant going to a club at all godly hours of the night. Yes, those friends.

Really, all she wanted to do now was go home. 

The mesh shirt she wore made her feel self conscious, she was not use to wearing such little clothing. She stumbled.

Or such _high_ shoes. 

She felt miserable. 

Those 'friends' had left her to fend for herself after she had so much trouble getting down from the tree outside of her home. She remembered how embarrassed she felt when Chad had laughed at her. Chad, the football player. The soccer star. The one that stole her heart, and the one she'd never have a chance with. She had wanted to crawl into a hole and die. That was until they said that they would wait for her at the club. The thought of them waiting for her, of Chad waiting for her, got her down the tree with only a few minor scratches. 

The bass was what she heard, or felt, first. It pulsated through the ground. It only resulted in making her more and more anxious. She began to hear people. 

A lot of people. 

Her heart caught in her throat, she was so nervous. All she would have to do, is turn one more corner, and she would be there. 

However, she couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt. She had left the house without her mother's permission (not that her mother would have approved). But still, what if she was found out?

__

'No dice! She won't be home until tomorrow morning. You'll be in your bed by then. No crime, no punishment' A voice reassured her. Her plan was flawless. She would not get caught. 

"Hello, Tracy." A voice she did not recognized rung out to her from the darkness. Before she could turn, she was pinned against the wall. Not strong enough to hurt but defiantly strong enough to keep her there. She opened her mouth to scream, but his mouth was on hers before she could even whimper. 

Suddenly, she felt…sleepy. 

Her eyes closed, her head leaning into the kiss. It was like nothing that she had ever felt before, her stomach flip-flopped. With a breath her 'attacker' broke the kiss, finally looking her in the eye. 

__

'What pretty eyes…' Green met black, with just a hint of gold. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Owen looked the girl in the eyes for the first time. She was perfect! Young, vibrant! Full of energy! It basically radiated off of her. He studied her face. 

She looked up at him, genuinely confused. Fear still crept through her heart. Owen felt it. He also heard her thoughts, of which were loud and untainted in his mind. 

__

'What does he want?'

'Is he going to mug me?'

'He's awfully cute to be a mugger!' He smiled at that one.

'_Oh my god, what it he rapes me?! What will mommy do without me?' _It was then that tears began to fall. Owen hushed her. 

"I will not rape you…" He muttered, trying to assure her. She looked up into his eyes. She was not convinced.

"Then…what do you want with me?" A barely audible whisper, but still there. Owen smiled. This is what he had been waiting for. 

"This." Owen closed the gape between his lips and hers once again. She moaned, opening her mouth into his, offering herself to him. He did not take her wandering tongue, instead he broke the kiss only to reattach himself to her cheekbone, kissing and sucking lightly. She leaned into him. 

__

'What are you doing?! This guy's gonna rape you and your enjoying it?!' A small voice rang out against the change in events. A larger more demanding voice argued. She was curious, that's why she didn't stop, or fight him. The menstruations stirred something in her she never in he sixteen years of life knew was there. Owen continued a track down, kiss after kiss, ending at the base of her neck. She moan against him, blissfully closing her eyes. 

That was until she felt a sudden pain. 

Her eyes shot open. Owen gripped her tightly, his teeth making a small cut on the base of her neck. 

She began to struggle, pushing against his chest and body as a method of escape. But Owen held her fast. 

He sucked harder, the blood engulfing his mind. He knew that if he didn't keep a connection to the real world, he would give into temptation and completely blood her. Her mind would be his line to sanity. 

**__**

'Your mother is going to be angry and worried when she learns that you snuck out without her knowledge.' Her eyes widened at the sound of _his_ voice in _her_ head. Her struggling got more and more sluggish as the blood was drained from her. Meanwhile Owen felt more and more vibrant, the blood giving him a new found energy. 

However, sadly, he knew that it would have to end.

He felt her knees give way, falling into the support of his arms. It was there that he held her until finally breaking the bond that he had with her blood. She leaned into his chest, panting and helpless. She felt drained, her vision burry. He knew that she was weak, but was far from death. Actually, she would probably be back to normal in a few hours. That was how he fed, his 'victim' kept alive. Humans had the right to live, just like he. He would never take the life of a human, it was a lesson that he had learned in his youth. 

He leaned down, breathing in her scent. So young… He left a lingering kiss on her forehead. 

**__**

'You should get home.' He whispered into her mind. She closed her eyes and grasped him, the full extent of her deceit towards her mother hitting her for the first time. This man, this strange man, was right. Slowly, Owen released his grasp on her. At the loss of the support her knees shuttered weakly, threatening to give out. He held her hand, steadying her. She kept the grasp on his hand, until she was able to stand on her own.

Owen smiled. He had done better than he thought. She would defiantly be ok. 

She looked up at him, grasping the jacket around herself as the wind picked up. She shivered lightly, admiring how the wind played with his hair. He kept her steady gaze. Not able to help herself, she leaned in, her lips brushing his. His eyes closed as he turned away. 

"Go home, little one." He murmured aloud. She looked at his face curiously, before turning away. 

He did not want her. 

Sadly, she took a footstep into the night air, but another voice interrupted her thoughts and her journey. It came form somewhere behind her. 

"Still lovin' them and leavin' them, huh Owen?" The voice dripped with malice. Owen tensed. His eyes stared into Tracy's, stabbing into her soul with his urgently. 

"Run." He whispered. Her eyes questioned his before taking of into the darkness. 

Owen turned, facing Trevor for the first time in fifty two years. "Long time no see." There was no friendliness in his voice, Owen kept it cold. 

This was business. 

He looked Trevor up and down, he still basically looked the same as he did the last time he saw him. Tall, thin, insane; his red hair matted and wild. Trevor grinned up at his adversary, the coldness never leaving his gaze. 

"You know, she should be dead." It was a statement that Owen knew well. Not all vampires agreed with is philosophy that humans had the right to live. 

Trevor was one of them.

He stepped out of the shadows, a long barreled gun in hand. Owen's eyes widened. Trevor had not had _that_ before. Before Owen could take a step, Trevor had the gun pointed in the direction of the girl. She had not gone far, but she still ran, her stumbling steps echoing on the empty street. Owen's eyes widened.

"Well, maybe I can fix that for you." With a grin, he pulled the trigger. The boom of the hammer in the gun echoed loudly. To Owen, it all seemed to slow down, time coming to a near stop. The double bullet left the barrel of the gun. Owen ran, in hopes to reach the girl before they did. Tracy turned, a split second to late. 

The bullets shot past him. 

He was not fast enough. 

The bullets entered the girl's body, exploding out of her back. Her eyes wide, she flew backwards, falling into a heap on the concrete ground. Time came back to it's original progression. 

A yell rang through the night. It was not until his voice went horse did Owen realize that the yell was his own. 

__

~~~~

"But why? What's the point of killing humans? Why murder them when we can let them live to serve us again?"

A young Owen fingered the white piece of ivory as he talked. The bishop seemed cool under his fingers, the ridges under his fingertips. He looked over the moonlit board and at the figure across from him.

A Game of Chess.

The figure chuckled, his voice cool and collected, knowledgeable. He talked to him as if talking to a child instead of a peer. 

"Foolish boy. Humans are weak insects contaminating our world. They live their lives to reek destruction and havoc. Useless filthy beings of low class blood; the only thing that they're good for is food. Besides, their minds are limited; they wouldn't understand people like you and me." A pasty white hand found an ebony black piece. 

The Queen attacked. 

Owen's bishop was gone.

"But why kill them?" Owen still puzzled over Trevor's philosophies. He contemplated moving his castle, but decided against it. Instead a pawn took a step forward.

"It is the principle. Why keep such lowly beings in out midst? They don't deserve to even be in the same universe as us, not to mention the same living space." A knight moved forward, the castle lay in ruins in its wake. 

Owen frowned. He was fighting a losing battle. Still, all was not lost. He still had a chance.

"They deserve to live, just like we deserve to live." His queen stepped forward, defending his beliefs. 

Trevor smiled.

"They deserve death, just as we deserve their blood." He chuckled, a single pawn stepping forward. Owen watched on in disbelief. Everything that he had been protecting now lay out in the open, his king was attacked from all sides. 

"Check. Mate."

~~~

Owen reached the falling girl, clutching her to his chest. Blood drained from her mouth as she fell into his arms. He looked down at her. 

Green eyes met black, with a hint of gold. 

However, this time, her eyes were pained, her lips moving. 

She was alive. 

He did not need to hear what she was saying; he could see it in her mind.

'_Tell her that I'm sorry.'_ Owen nodded just as the girl let go, leaving the world forever. He dropped the body, the pool of blood growing bigger and bigger. His anger took the same course. He turned; his eyes burning with rage. Trevor had killed her. 

Trevor watched the whole scene, that horrible grin never leaving his face. He had Owen right where he wanted him. 

"Check. Mate." He pointed the gun at Owen, immediately firing off two rounds. 

***

Authors notes: I used a lot of symbolism in this chapter. The whole Chess game scene to be exactly. This scene was meant not to be a flashback in that sense, but to be a displacement of time that the readers should know about and understand. White, black; Good, evil. Notice who had what pieces. Also, the whole discussion thing is a representation as to what is going on on the board. 

"He was fighting a losing battle." 

It's a battle of views here, Owen's versus Trevor's. And right now, it seems as though Trevor has the upper hand. : ) More coming soon, there is more to this than meets the eye. ;) 

*A Note for Rene* Front. As in putting up a front. Basically, what I was trying to say in that part was that Raph would not act all gung-ho about it, and that he was admitting to himself that Owen made him nervous. Get it? Cool! Looking forward to your input! :D

~~~

Next chapter coming soon! R and R


	12. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: …DO OWN IT!!!!HA!…..*gets dragged off to get sued*…damn!

Chapter Eleven

Don woke with a start. 

He was sweating.

Angrily, he shot the drenched sheets across the room. 

His sleep had been horrible. Visions had plagued his dreams; horrible, terrifying visions. The worse thing about it was that now he didn't seem to remember any of them. The only person he remembered, the only person he saw that he recognized, was his girlfriend, Centrice. 

__

'Oh no! She must be worried sick!' She hated it when he disappeared without as much as a phone call or a visit…like he had done for the past two days. 

__

'She's gonna have my shell.' He groaned. On normal circumstances two days wouldn't have been that big-a-deal. She would be peeved…but other than that, everything would be ok. But this time, he had the first offence of two nights ago to deal with. That time, not having been there or seen her for an entire _week_. That would work against his case. 

She would definitely be pissed, no doubt about it. 

__

'I have to go see her.' It was not a question. He needed to see her; if not for her sake, for his own. He missed her dreadfully, almost enough to override the pain in his stomach and the blurriness of his mind. 

__

'But it's only been (at the most) two days!' His rational thought chided him. 

Regardless, he still missed her. 

Those two days felt more like an eternity with everything that had happened between then and now. 

His stomach rumbled. He realized that it was not as strong as before. Either that or he was getting use to the pain. He cringed; he hoped it wasn't the latter. 

Swinging his legs over the bed side, he stood. The world shifted, but it soon steadied itself out. 

He knew what he had to do.

He took a step, expecting his legs to give out, but nothing happened. His knees wobbled a bit, but they held in their place. He took another step, and another. 

A smell assaulted his nostrils, making him stop in his tracks. He looked down. 

__

'Eww.' The mess still occupied the floor. He wrinkled his nose. Mike probably didn't get a chance to clean up earlier. With the thought of cleaning it himself, he bent, but his stomach protested at the closer whiff. Instead he walked around it. 

There was no time for that now anyways.

He had to get out of here. 

Slowly he opened the doorway, expecting everyone to be asleep, but to his surprise, the lights to the kitchen were still on. Don took to the shadows. Leo's back was to him, the water running. Don took a quiet breath. 

Maybe, he would be able to sneak past. It was a small maybe, but still a maybe. 

With his eyes dead set on Leo's back, he took a careful step forward, stepping into the light of the kitchen. He immediately closed his eyes, suppressing a whimper. The bright light stung his sensitive eyes. However, he knew that if he reacted like he had wanted to; he would be busted before he could even blink. In order for this operation to work, he would have to be absolutely silent; Leo's ears were sharp. 

He knew that from experience. 

Slowly he opened his eyes, fretful that when he did, Leo would have already found him out. But to his relief, Leo still faced the sink. 

He was safe, for now.

Slowly, he made his tracks across the kitchen, one measured step at a time. With each step he cast a look in Leo's direction, but the turtle never caught it. Finally, he made it; Leo and the kitchen stood behind him, undisturbed by his presence. Now, all he had to do was go through the den and out of the door.

The Med car light glared against the car window. Raph and Mike sat inside, their backs to the glass. Don sunk back. 

Easier said than done. 

If they saw him, they would definitely make him go back to his room. He knew that they would not warm up to the idea of him going outside. 

__

'So…I can't let them know, can I?' He enjoyed a challenge as much as the next turtle, sick or not sick. He took to the shadows, not making a sound. 

__

'One…step…at a time.' Carefully, slowly, he snuck past the window. 

The door stood in its glory before him.

Neither Raph nor Mikey turned around. Don smiled. He was almost home free. 

It was then, and only then, did he remember the latch to the door. His own ingenious invention; now is own demise. It would beep when being activated. That would definitely get the turtles' attention. 

He froze in the darkness. The cranks turned in his cluttered mind. 

He would need some type of diversion. 

But in his predicament, that was impossible with out getting found out. However, it was then that fate saw it another way. 

There was a clatter and a crash, metal crashed to the floor. 

Donatello did not need an invitation. He quickly put in the access codes, his fingers flying over the key pad. It beeped three times before the lock clicked open. The voice of Mikey could be heard through the metal walls.

"I'm sorry, it slipped." His voice defensive. 

However, Donatello was not there to hear it. By then, he was already gone. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm sorry, it slipped." Mike looked down at the metal basin on the floor. 

Red water was everywhere. 

Raph swore at Mike's back. That had made a lot of noise. Hopefully it didn't wake up Donny, he needed as much sleep as he could get. Mike looked up at him from his perch over the spill. He currently was using the rag to sop up the mess, squeezing it back into the bowl. 

He understood why Raph was so mad. 

He was just as worried over Donny as the rest of them. But, of course, was way too tenacious to admit it out loud. 

__

'I knew he cared.' Mike fought down the urge to smile while being hit by a hard gaze from Raph's direction. He was not pleased. However, before Raph could open his mouth to state his displeasure, the door slid open. A none-too-pleased Leo stood in the open doorway. 

"What the hell is going on in here?!" His voice was a harsh whisper, otherwise it would have been booming. 

"Nothin' Le-"

"I knocked over the pan when Raph…asked…me…." Mike interrupted Raph with his own account of what happened before trailing off himself. Once again, he had spoken too much. He could feel Raph's glare on his back. Leo waited.

"When Raph asked you…what?" Leo prodded Mike, motioning for him to continue. Mike turned away, throwing an uneasy gaze in Raph direction. Raph caught it and grimaced. He knew that Leo would not leave it as it was, he would prod and press until he got what he wanted. To bad that that was something Raph was not prepared to give him. Raph turned to face Leo head on. 

"Don't you have dishes to do, _Leo_?!"

Leo blinked. _'Man, if looks could kill_…' Raph's certainly would. He took a step back, holding up his hands. 

"Ok, ok! I get the point. Private conversation. Got it." He stepped out of the door. "Good night you two." 

And with that he was gone. 

Raph sighed before relaxing. The room was silent, except for the _clang clang_ of the metal pan against the floor. 

Raph truly was tired…_extremely_ tired, making him grumpy as hell. It was then that he remembered that he hadn't gotten an answer from the turtle in orange. 

Mikey, being satisfied with his mop job, stood, making his way over to the nearby sink. It was then that Raph's voice broke the relative silence. 

"Well?"

Mike turned of the water, the bowl cleansed, a new rag in his grasp. "Well what?!" Mike took his seat behind the turtle in red once again. This time, the rag began its tracks on the base of his neck. 

Raph turned back, his gaze on the wall once again. Slowly, he let out a breath.

"I had wanted to know if you believed in vamp-"

Leo ran into the room. 

"Mike! Rap-" 

"DAMN IT LEO! WHAT THE FU-" Raph was on the end of his leash, but Leo's voice stopped his rant in its tracks. 

"Donny's gone." 

All time stood still as the world ceased. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His stomach began to protest, the voices louder than ever. He cringed, grabbing at his temples. Still, he walked on. It seemed as though if he just kept going, everything would turn out better in the end. All he had to do was keep walking. 

The base of the building assaulted the top of his vision.

He was there.

Donatello looked up. Centrice's apartment stared back down at him from above. 

With a sigh, he leapt, catching the end of the ladder in his grasp. He pulled himself on to it, easily. The chilled winds tore at his bare skin as he climbed, but he ignored it. There was a warmth from within, that kept him in check, a warmth that was not there before. A desire that grew with every step he took. 

All too soon, he was there. 

The rapping of Donny's hand against the window could be heard from within. Centrice got up, wrapping a robe around herself. There was no need to ponder over who it was. She stepped out into her living quarters, eyeing the turtle at the window. 

She was pissed. 

__

'Don't let him in!' Angry thoughts swam in her head; she had a good mind to listen to them. But she did not. Slowly she undid the latch, opening the window. 

Donatello stepped inside. 

***

Oh, I made this chapter an entire chapter of turtles to make up for the entire chapter of Owen.: ) A balancing act if you will. Anywho, This chapter is pretty straight forward, therefore no author's notes. Sorry

Still more to come : ) R and R!


	13. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: I've tried disowning them and I've tried owning them. Both times the police come knocking on my door. Maybe this time I just say nothing at all…*_knock knock_*…damn.

Chapter Twelve

The lair was filled with constant movement; all three turtles were busy in their search. 

"How could he just have disappeared? Where could he have gone?" Raph walked into the den. Donatello was not in the lab.

"I don't know. All I know is that he's not in his room." Leo looked up at Raph's entrance. He had been searching the other rooms of the house, but to no prevail. Now he just sat in the den, overall confused and disturbed by the disappearance. 

Raph was right in his inquiry; where could have Donatello gone in such a "small" area of space in such a short amount of time? 

Donny was "tucked in" at about one o'clock. He looked at the clock on the wall. 

One seventeen in the morning, on the dot. 

Barely seventeen minutes had passed since Don was put to bed and they had already lost their sick brother. Before he could pursue the thoughts further, however, Mikey entered the room. 

"Well, he's not in the dojo." Mike shook his head. Leo's spirits seemed to fall as his shoulders hunched. That was the last place left unsearched, their last hope. Now it was official. 

Donatello was not in the lair. 

__

'Either that or he's pretty damn good at playing hide an' seek.' Leo hoped it was the latter, at least then Donatello wouldn't be in any real danger. How did this happen? How could Don just up an leave and not get noticed by _any_ of them? Leo was in the kitchen the whole time, and he didn't see anything out of the ordinary? How did Donny pull it off? 

Other questions made themselves known in his mind; other questions that never came up before, until now. 

"How did he get sick in the first place?" It seemed important since it was formally a mystery never discussed. Mikey turned and shrugged, still in the den-kitchen archway. 

All eyes turned to Raphael. 

Raphael noticed their stares, his glance moving between the turtle on the couch and in the archway.

"What?" He began to feel uneasy. Leo asked his inquiry again, this time addressing the true recipient of the question. 

"Raph, how did Don get sick?" He was growing more and more inpatient with the turtle in red, sighing when Raph only shrugged. 

Leo was reaching the end of his rope. "Well, you were there! Tell us, Raphael. Why did Don come home sick that night?" 

Raph blinked. 

That night…That night seemed so long ago. 

Two nights ago seemed like an eternity when your brother was sick with something unknown bug. 

He tried to think back. 

What had triggered Don's sickness? 

All he remembered…was a fight. 

Raph fell into the brown overstuffed easy chair adjacent to Leo and the couch. It had been Splinter's but at his death, it became unused, until now. Mike sensed that this would take a while, and took a seat next to Leo. Raph waited for the both of them to settle in before speaking again 

It was then that he told the events of that awful night. The same night that had started it all and would change their lives forever. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Donatello stepped into the poorly lit room. Centrice eyed him wearily. 

"Where have you been?" Her voice was cold and collected. 

She was _pissed_. 

Her words did no good though. They fell on deaf ears. 

Instead, all he heard and could focus on was the heart beat in his own ear. 

He took one step towards her. The heart beat got stronger. 

She froze, watching him carefully. Something was definitely different about him. She had sensed it as soon as he stepped into the room. Slowly, her anger melted away, worry crept into its place. 

Something was definitely not right. 

"Donny?" She asked questioningly. Her voice now sounded hesitant, matching her mentality. Something was up. He looked at her. She gasped. His _eyes_…

__

'Their…different. Indeed, his eyes were different. The inquisitive and gentleness that she always saw in them were now gone. Wait, no. Not gone. It was still there, but was overpowered by something else, a more _animalistic_ nature she did not recognize in him... He eyed her hungrily, his gaze intense. 

She also noticed how different he looked. His bandana and pads were gone, leaving him "naked." However, that was not what disturbed her. He looked…paler…thinner…and was he…growling?

She hated to admit it, but he was beginning to scare her. 

"Donny, are you ok." Her voice broke, giving in to her uneasiness. Her eyes widened; he took another step forward. Once again, he did not answer her inquiries. 

He just continued to stare at her with those intense eyes. 

'_What is he up to?'_ She took a measured step backwards. She knew the wall was coming up fast; his eyes flashed. He knew it too. That small voice protested in his mind once again telling him that he was treading in dangerous waters. However, this time, he did not stop. He took one step after the other, driving her back and into the wall. The heart beat in his head grew stronger and stronger; the pitter patter growing faster and faster with every one of his steps. She moved backward , mirroring his own steps towards her, her eyes widening as she felt the cool wall against her back. 

She was trapped. 

He stared into her eyes. 

She was afraid. 

He could _feel_ it. 

She closed her eyes, more scared than she had ever been in a long time. She knew that it was Donatello, the scaring of his skin making that evident. But, this Donny was not _her_ Donny. 

This Donny was a monster. 

At that his eyes soften, her Donny showing through the coldness of his eyes. 

It was as if he had heard her. 

He had; her voice being one of the voices in his head. He stopped, less than a foot away from her. 

He had heard her thoughts. 

The idea completely threw him, breaking the trance that he was forced into upon arrival. That was until her smell assaulted his nostrils once again. He felt the hunger fight its way back into power, prevailing over his rationality one more time. This time he fought it but was immediately assaulted a barrage of pain. He moaned, clutching his head. Fighting it hurt so much, his stomach and head seemed to rebel against him, throwing him into agony. He moaned again, doubling over. Immediately he felt her hands on his own. She leaned in close. Looking up, he caught the worry on her face and in her eyes. A more primitive feeling went though him. 

Fighting made him hurt. 

Giving in would set him free.

He chose the latter, the easy way out. He was tired of the pain, of the fighting. He gave in to the feelings, the thoughts, the _hunger_. At the same time he felt his judiciousness escape him. He gave into the temptations, his senses, letting them drive him where they wanted to go. That was the only way not to feel pain anymore. 

To just give in. 

In horror she watched the change. His eyes…His eyes changed from pain filled to hard and cold right before her eyes. The fear crept up her back once again as she realized how close she was to him. His gaze seemed to look her in the soul as he closed the gape between his mouth and hers. Her eyes widened at the invasion, she had not been expecting that, but soon her eyes slid closed. The simple touching of his lips to hers made a surge go through her body. 

The small touch seemed more intense than anything they had every engaged in. 

She moaned, leaning into his mouth, brushing her tongue over his lips keenly. She just could not help herself, it seemed as though something took her over, making her melt at his touches. She moaned when he accepted it, sucking on it lightly. That was until her tongue brushed against something sharp in his jaw, cutting it. 

A small cut, but a cut none-the-less. 

She jumped, that had hurt. She opened her eyes, attempting to break the kiss, but he held her fast, deepening it instead. Meanwhile, his mind reeled. The blood on his tongue stirred his gut, the hunger becoming more and more active. He sucked hungrily, holding her in her place with a strength he never knew. She struggled, but soon gave in to his mouth and the feeling it gave. Actually, she was feeling…rather sleepy. Donatello sucked, soon growing impatient. 

It was not enough.

He needed more. 

He broke the kiss, letting her drop completely into the support of his arms. She laid there, her head heavy. It fell to the side, her eyes closed. Donatello took in a breath. Everything was suddenly five times stronger. He eyed her neck, the veins calling to him, beckoning him with their life, their blood. Her heart beat resonated in his ears, the taste of her blood still on his lips. Without another thought, he leaned in, completely giving into everything he had been fighting. 

Teeth ripped through flesh. 

She screamed, but he did not hear it. Instead, he heard her heart, tasting the blood flow into his mouth with every beat. Overwhelmed, he fell to his knees, bringing her with him in his strong arms. She struggled, stronger than before, but to no prevail. He held her throughout her struggling, and felt her body relax as she slipped into unconsciousness. He sucked on her neck, his own consciousness slipping away into the bliss that it brought. Turning so that he could brace against the wall, he sat, the girl in her arms. He let her fall to his lap as he completely lost consciousness, his eyes and his mind sliding shut. 

The sound of sirens echoed from the streets nearby

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Owen leapt out of the way of the oncoming bullet, the girl forgotten.

Now it was _his_ life on the line. 

As soon as he hit the ground, his sword was drawn and in position. With a minor change in direction, the air ripped past him, his feet a blur on the hard pavement. 

He would settle this once and for all. 

The clash of metal against metal as his sword hit the gun filled the night air. Movement ceased with the struggle for control. 

Trevor smiled. Owen was so predictable. He had played right into his hands like the putty weakling he had become. 

With a surge of strength, he pushed away, sending Owen flying backwards. Owen landed in an open crouch on the ground about seven feet away, one hand to the pavement, his sword hand out to his side. They stared each other down.

"I see your still using that home made excuse for a sword." Trevor eyed the hunk of metal deridingly, _feeling_ Owen's blood boil. He knew that that sword was Owen's pride and joy, and putting it down now allowed him the ability to play with Owen's emotions. 

One of his few weaknesses, the pathetic excuse for a vampire. 

Despite Trevor's prodding, Owen kept his anger in check.

"What about your weapon, hm? Traded it in for a piece of crap, I see." Trevor's eyes flashed. That ignorant piece of filth, how dare he! 

He held his gun up into the air, the barrel pointed upward. With his voice full of hatred and scorn, he replied. 

"Owen, this is what this world has become. But, of course, you are too blind to see that. That was always your problem, Owen, you live too far in the past. You're bound by ethics, bound by rules that don't even apply anymore. You brand a sword like it was three hundred years ago, while there are guns and tasers that can do the job just as effectively. Open your ignorant eyes, Owen. Your living in the past in the world of the future!" He pointed the gun straight at Owen. Owen's eyes narrowed. With a malice grin, Trevor continued. 

"And, that will be your undoing." He shot, the double bullets leaving the gun at speed unknown. 

Owen grinned, that was what he had been waiting for. 

With a mighty heave, he hurled himself into the air, sailing over Trevor's head. Trevor followed Owen's overhead arc with his gun, shooting round after round, but to no prevail. 

Owen landed, the tip of the sword at Trevor's throat.

At the very same moment, Trevor stopped; the edge of his double barreled gun at Owen's temple. 

Sirens sounded in the distance. Both of them froze and listened, they were coming this way. Trevor smirked.

"Looks like this business will stay unfinished. Till we meet again, Owen." He nodded downwards, the smirk never leaving his face. With that, he was gone.

Owen stared, his sword dropping to his side. 

Yes, till they meet again. 

Owen would be ready for him. 

The sirens were upon him and with one more glace towards the fallen girl, the fallen angel, Owen took his leave. 

He would avenge that girl's death. He made a promise. No matter what, Trevor would pay for his sins against humanity. 

***

Hey, hey hey!!! Pretty cool stuff. I wonder what will happen next? *snicker snicker*…APRIL FOOLS!!! Hehehehehehe (why am I so silly today?) Anywho...this chapter was fun to write, wrote it all tonight too. : ) I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did, and there is a lot more to come. R and R


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer:…Rah!!!

Chapter Thirteen

Unlike his adversary, Owen could not completely pull himself away from the scene. (In truth, he felt extremely guilty, but he would never have admitted that to himself) So instead of going home, he transported to the roof of a near by building to watch the scene unfold from the relative safety of the shadows.

He had just lit a well-needed cigarette when he heard the voices from below. 

__

"Terrace, we've got a dead one. Get the stretcher and a bb. (*1)"

"Oh shit, someone's blasted her! The bullets went right through!"

"It's such a shame; she was so young with such a long life ahead of her."

"I know, but that's all this crazy city has come to these days. Kids make bad mistakes, no parents to stop them." 

"Yeah, well, it's still a shame."

The two medics rolled away the now bagged dead girl. Owen watched on, the cigarette hanging loosely from his lips. She had not deserved to die, just as the rest of her kind did not deserve to be treated as objects, as bags of blood. Owen exhaled, a puff of smoke wafting up into the air as well. He watched as they loaded the girl into the back of the vehicle before heading for the front. 

The first medic agreed with the second.

__

"Yeah…ya know, all of the gangs' shootings and street wars mean nothing when something like this happens."

Owen rubbed out his cigarette on a near by concrete stone before placing it in his pocket. Although he was fighting a battle on humanity's behalf, he still would rather not buy another pack of cigarettes from the local corner store; _those _humans he would rather not fight for. However, despite his displeasure, his fight for humanity would have to include the annoying Arabian corner store owners, even if they didn't know an adult when they saw one. (*2) Otherwise, it wouldn't be a fight for humanity, would it? 

He sighed, watching the ambulance as it drove away. Slowly, steadily, it disappeared into the night. Yes, it was tragic that something like this had to happen, but it was out of their hands now. The cards were dealt, there was no turning back. 

All they could do now was play what was in their favor. 

He turned to leave, satisfied with what he saw, but another movement caught his attention, this time from another direction entirely. 

__

'What the hell?' He watched in amazement as the lucid manhole cover in the middle of the adjacent street opened; a force from underneath lifting it, pushing it away. 

"Raph, there is no such thing!" Leo stepped out of the manhole, waiting for the rest of their little army. Mikey came next, followed by the injured Raphael. Mike turned to help Raph up the last few ladder steps, but Raph waved him off. He could do it himself. Leo waited impatiently, his arms crossed, a toe tapping. As soon as Mike had replaced the man-hole cover, their search got underway. 

Now on the move once again, Raph finally responded. "And why the hell not, Leo? You don't know what lives on this earth. Hell, ask any human if there are giant turtles living underground, and they'll say there is no such thing!" Raph argued his case. Leo rolled his eyes.

"But, Vampires, Raph? Vampires?!" Leo was not convinced. Raph seethed. 

He knew what he saw, no matter what stupid Leo wanted to say. 

Owen watched from above, genuinely intrigued. He had thought that there was only one turtle, only one of these freaks against nature, but he had been sorely mistaken. The one that he recognized now wore bandages and was followed by _two_ more. As he recalled, that turtle had been pretty banged up at their first confrontation, he still looked pretty bad. The other two seemed identical to the one that he knew, except for the fact that they wore different color bandana's; which turned out to be the only way that he was able to tell them apart. He also couldn't help but marvel over the way that they traveled; well trained, naturally searching the shadows as they walked. Not only could these turtles walk up right and talk, but they also seemed to have some type of social structure. He could not tell much, but he knew that the one in blue was the leader; watching out for danger and motioning for the others only after he was sure that the coast was clear. 

__

'Fascinating.' He moved, trying to get a better view. It had been a while since his scientific mind had been intrigued like this; there having been no need with his life style. But now he watched these new animals, just as he had before with other new species, in a life long long ago. 

They talked as they walked; he couldn't help but overhear the subject, which turned out to be almost as interesting as the giant turtles themselves. 

They were talking about vampires. 

Raph turned to Mikey as they walked. Beside him, Mike traveled in silence. It had been it Mike's idea to go to Centrice's; being the only place that Donatello would have retreated to.

__

'So why is Mikey being so quiet?'

"Mikey, you believe me, don't you?" Raph caught Mike's gaze. If anyone would believe him, it would be Mikey. However, Mikey broke the gaze, suddenly finding the ground rather interesting. 

He did not believe him. 

Raphael did not respond but silently cursed them all. No one believed him. Not even Mikey. 

But…He was so sure about this one! Why didn't they believe him?!

__

'Would you believe it if Mike came up to you one day and said that there were vampires living right under your noses? 'Oh; and by the way, one of them might have bitten Donny.''

Well, no. He wouldn't have believed it either if the shoe was on the other foot. 

But, still….

Leo suddenly stopped, halting before the two of them. He looked up. Raph followed his gaze. They were there. 

"We're here." Leo stated rather needlessly before jumping for the fire escape. Raph rolled his eyes, before jumping also. He struggled a little, his cuts aching which the exertions. There was a push from underneath and Raph was up the rung. He looked down, Mikey smiled up at him. Meanwhile, Leo climbed, oblivious to the transactions going on below him. He ranted. 

"Raph, when are you going to grow up? When are you going to realize that everything that you read is not real? Geez, ever since you got that damn book, you've been in the clouds; and that was years ago! Raph, there are no such thing as goblins. There are no such things as leprechauns. There are no such things as little men that come from space. And there are, without a doubt, no such things as vamp-" Leo froze, finally at Centrice's window. From below, Raph waited for his brother's annoying speech to finish but it didn't. Tetchily, he climbed up the rest of the ladder, initially to confront Leo, but froze once he caught sight of the scene within. Mike came up, basically to see what everyone was staring at, and he too froze. His mouth dropped. Centrice lay bleeding from inside, the room unusually dark. But even in the dark room the shadow of a giant turtle could be seen from under the body of the girl. The shadow stirred. 

Donatello was waking up. 

Raph seemed to get his voice back, turning to the still stunned brother in blue. Raph lowered his head. 

"I hate it when I'm right."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Owen watched on in anticipation. 

All of the turtles stopped outside of a single window. 

His curiosity was getting better of him. What were they looking at? He watched as the one in red (Mr. Bandages) opened the unlocked window. All of them filled in accordingly, suddenly quiet. He also noticed how suddenly the mood changed between them all. Before, they were all talkative, even though there was some tension that even he could pick up on. But now, they were silent, reverend. He soon got his answer as to why.

Orange soon came out of the building once again, a girl in his arms. 

She was unconscious, but alive. He could feel her heart beat from the roof top. But she was not in very good condition, he could tell that for sure. She had been blooded too much, left barely alive. 

__

'That would be the work of a newbie.' But a newbie vampire? 

__

'What would these turtles have to do with a newbie vampire?' 

Leo exited the building, a sobbing Donatello in his grasp. From his perch on the roof top, Owen was barely able to make out the moisture on the turtles lips. Red, crimson, blood dripped from its chin. 

This turtle, this mutant, was a vampire. 

__

'Just when I thought this day couldn't get any weirder.'

***

OK, sorry I took so long. I just had to rethink my entire story structure. I was going to have everything be in one story, but I decided not to. As you can see, I changed the story title and the chapter titles. It's for a reason, which I don't feel like going into right now (more like I want to keep you guys in the dark:D)…*surprise!!!* Anyways, don't worry, the changes aren't too drastic, and they don't effect anything that you have already read. : ) (Sorry 'in the clouds' for taking so long) 

*1: BB, as in body bag, if you haven't guessed before. 

*2: Not meant to be racist at all, actually, it's suppose to be a joke, because it seems as though all of the corner stores here are owned by Arabians. Lol

Oh, and I'm sorry this chapter is so short, I have each chapter 'planned' out, and this one just ended up this way. But more to come soon, I promise! R and R


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer:…Rah, ta-ta!

Chapter Fourteen

The mutant turtle was a vampire. Blood dripped from the turtle's chin and with that went all of Owen's theories of transformation and vampirism. 

He watched on, speechless, as the turtle was lead down the fire escape and into the street. The 'leader' "hugged" him as they walked, as if comforting him. 'Bandages' was silent also, looking on sadly. They acted as if a tragedy had occurred that night. 

__

'Which it did.' Suddenly needing another smoke, Owen reached into his right pocket to retrieve the half used cigarette. Instead he found nothing. 

__

'What the hell!' He looked down only to see his fingers poke through a hole in the bottom of the pocket. The cigarette was no where to be seen.

"Damn it!" He cursed aloud, but hid when he realized how loud he was. Leo looked up that very same instant, only to see an empty roof top.

__

'But I swear I heard something…" Leo's eyes searched the roof top, but to no prevail. The shadows were still, no one was up there. Well almost no one. Owen leaned in against the opposite side of the nearby protruding vent. He did not breathe, feeling the eyes as they scanned the open roof top. 

'_Well, I guess I must be imagining things.' _Leo let it go, continuing their homeward journey. Everyone seemed to be oblivious to the transaction; Raph in his own little world, Donny still sobbing into Leo's shoulder. 

Owen breathed, that had been too close. He sighed. 

Now he really needed that cigarette. 

However, his mind couldn't help but wander back to the turtle's situation. 

He peered over the roof top once more. They looked absolutely miserable. He couldn't help but feel sorry for them. That turtle would die, that was almost certain. He doubt if any of them knew what to do for him, or how to help him. The turtle would surly die a long and agonizingly painful death.

__

'**Not unless you help them…' **

Owen froze to the small voice in the back of his head. That was preposterous. Still, his mind argued the case. 

**__**

'How so? He's a new vampire, just like any other new vampire.' Owen blinked. 

'"_Any other new vampire?!" He's a freaking turtle for Christ's sake!'_

****

'All the more reason to help him!' 

Owen snorted. Yeah, like that was possible. What would he do, walk up the giant turtles and state his name and mission? _"Oh, hey! I'm Owen, and I would like to help your little friend there!"_

****

'What's wrong with that idea?'

Owen snarled. That was the dumbest thing he had ever heard. Angrily, he turned away from the scene, preparing to go home. 

He did not need this. 

But the voice pulled him back once again. 

**__**

'So, you're just going to let him die?' Owen froze.

**__**

'They are endangered as is. Before, you wouldn't have had to think about saving an animal species, why do you hesitate now?'

He sighed, facing the turtles once again. By now they had made it to the manhole of which they had come. 

__

'Sometimes, I hate having a conscience.' 

He leapt down, landing before the turtles, stepping out of the shadows.

** __**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leo turned back, disturbed as to what he sensed. 

__

'Someone is following us.' He knew what he felt, and he felt a presence, no matter how much he had wanted to deny it. But one look at Donny and Raph told him that they could not handle a confrontation right now. But still, he felt that presence. 

__

'Damn it! We don't need this.' He knew that he was exhausted, and one look at Raph told him the same thing. Although Donny had stopped sobbing, he was still in no condition for a fight. 

They would lose. 

The pack was weak. 

Still, the presence followed. 

His heart began to beat faster, it was coming closer, and so was their escape. The manhole cover was now in sight. With a determination in his heart, he promised that his brother would get home safely, even if he had to fight to the death to make sure of it. However, fate saw it another way.

He felt nothing. The presence had stopped moving. 

__

'Finally!' They were almost home free, the man hole coming up fast. However, just as quickly as it had stopped, it started up again, moving faster than ever. 

It was upon them. 

As if on cue, he watched as someone dropped down from the shadows before them. Raph stopped. 

He had seen it too. 

The both of them had exchanged glance. Raph drew his _sais_; he would not go down with out a fight. 

However, fate once again had its way. 

Raph immediately recognized the figure.

__

'No, it can't be.' But he knew what he saw. 

White hair. 

Black eyes.

Giant ass sword.

"You!" He pointed accusatively with his _sai, _suddenly angry with the turn of events. 

Owen turned to Mr. Bandages, a small smile on his lips. 

"Yeah, it's me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leo watched on; His gaze going between Raph and the new stranger.

"Um, do you guys…_know_ each other?" Leo couldn't help wonder. Even Donny looked up at the change in events, also throwing a gaze towards Raph and his "friend." At Leo's question Raph turned, his eyes wide. It was as if he had seen a ghost. 

"No! Well, yeah. Not really. Kind of?" Raph stuttered and stammered, only to have Owen step forward. 

"Well, we have met, but that is not what I am here about." Owen directed his answer towards Blue, and just as he had thought, he had guessed right. This turtle watched him differently that the others, scooping him out to see what he was about. Finally the turtle's gaze landed on his sword, a frown on his face. Owen sensed what he wanted immediately. 

"I mean you no harm." Owen undid the harness on his sheath and let it fall to the ground. Leo caught his gaze.

"Well then, what do you want?" There were no pleasantries in their exchange, just business. He didn't trust this character, but he would give him a chance to explain himself. 

Owen cleared his throat. He actually didn't know what exactly to say. This was as new to him as it was the rest of the world. 

**__**

'Start at the beginning.' 

Actually, he didn't want to start _anywhere._ His entire being screamed at him, wanting him to leave, which he truly wanted to do. Always being one to stay to himself, he barely communicated with his own species, not to mention another. So, why would he stick his neck out for someone else, all of a sudden?

**__**

'Because it's the right thing to do!'

"I couldn't help but overhear your predicament." He stated suddenly, once again directing his statements towards the turtle clad in blue. Leo frowned. 

__

'So he had been following us.'

Obliviously, well not quite. He had heard the turtle's thoughts, it was something that was kind of hard to ignore. But he did, and as obliviously as he could, he continued. 

"Well, I might be able to help." He motioned towards the downcast turtle. Don met his gaze, before turning to Leo. 

__

'What was this guy up to?' Meanwhile, Leo's gaze never left the stranger's. He furrowed his brow. He did not like this. 

"And, how could you "help" us?" 

Owen winced slightly from the turtle's emphasis on "help." He did not believe him. 

__

'Could you blame him?!'

Owen sighed, trying again. 

"Vampires, in the beginning, need a vast amount of training. Otherwise things can go wrong. He could go insane, or in most cases die of starvation if treated the wrong way, or not treated at all."

Donatello lowered his head again. 

Leo kept his gaze steady, although it hurt him to see that this stranger was able to pick up on Donatello's condition faster than his own brothers. However, he did not let that show. On the outside, he raised an eye ridge.

"And you can?" 

Owen blinked.

"Well…yeah." 

Leo looked over the kid, immediately skeptical. What did this guy know that they didn't?

**__**

'Give him a chance…' A voice in the back of his head expressed its opinion. 

**__**

'Maybe the kid can help us after all… Help him.' Leo looked over at Donny, seemingly looking into the turtle's eyes for the first time that night. He looked absolutely crestfallen. 

Again, Owen couldn't help but "overhear."

"He will die if he doesn't get help, that is certain." Owen reminded Leo of what was on the line once again. He did not know why, but his sympathy for the creature seemed to override his former stubbornness. He wanted to help, which turned out to be what he had wanted all along. 

However, he could tell that would take more convincing. The turtle in blue still stared at him doubtfully. 

__

'He doesn't know what he is asking!' He wanted them to risk their lives, to possibly split up the group, and to risk everything they had ever worked for on some wild goose chase. But, what if he was telling the truth? What if he really could help Donny? He searched the faces of his siblings, completely at loss. He didn't know what to do.

__

'Splinter would know what to do…'

But he was not Splinter. 

Thankfully, another spoke out before he could pass judgment.

"Give him a chance." Leo turned. Raph caught his gaze. He kept it, speaking again. "Give him a chance. What if he's right and Donny will die. Wouldn't it be better that we tried and failed than if we didn't and he came to the same fate." 

Leo smiled clinically. 

Raph did have a point. 

However, he was not completely convinced. 

This was something that would have to be thought over. 

"Give us time, we must consult." Leo's stern gaze hit Owen once again. Owen nodded. He knew that there was another turtle; they would probably have to talk the entire thing over as a group. 

As they wished.

"One day. I'll give you until sunrise tomorrow." 

Leo nodded extending his hand. Owen took it, his own pasty white skin contrasting greatly to the dark green of the other. 

They shook on it. 

Owen took a step back. 

"Until tomorrow." And with that, he was gone. 

A new sun peaked over the horizon. The new day had begun. 

***

Cooler, got this chapter out in no time (now that I know exactly what I'm doing). I have slight author's notes, so I'll just say it here. **_When I type like this_** it's not meant to be telekinesis, even though earlier I used **_this_** to represent telekinesis. IN this chapter at least, it's just your old fashioned conscience making its self known. :D R and R 


	16. Chapter Fifiteen

Disclaimer:…Rah, ta-ta, TA-TA!!!!!!……………….....(???I don't know…*shakes head*)

Chapter Fifteen 

Owen disappeared, only to reappear in his apartment for the third time that night. 

__

'Man, what a night!' He tiredly ran a hand through his white tossed hair, tossing down his sword, of which was still in its sheath. It clanked loudly against the hard wood floor. However, this time he did not take off his coat. Instead he made a beeline for the fridge. Finally able to empty his pockets of those damn packs, he deposited one after the other into the small refrigerator. That was until he opened the inside of his jacket and froze.

The inside of his jacket was stained with blood. 

He was bleeding. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leo sighed as he closed the door after himself. Donatello left his shoulder, and without a word, went to his room and slammed his door. 

Leo winced. 

So did Raph.

Their eyes met. 

"So what do we do now, fearless leader?" Raph spoke. Leo couldn't help but notice Raph's emphasis on "fearless leader." Sure, it wasn't the first time that he had used the name, he had said it many times before, but this time, it was different. It seemed less sarcastic and more truthful than it once was, although that was still pretty sarcastic. 

But not as much so. 

Leo sighed; bring a hand to his hairless cranium. 

"Well, I guess, the first thing that we should do…is sleep." His direction was kept simple, but meant much more. He was exhausted, and he knew that Raph was too; the bags under Raph's eyes were enough evidence of that. 

"Well, then, I guess, I should head to bed then." And with that, Raph retreated to his own room. Leo watched go, waiting until the turtle was completely out of sight before turning away. Was it just him, or did it seem that Raph was showing a little bit more respect that he use to?

Leo sighed once again before following the footsteps of his brother. He did not have the energy to think right now. 

All he had the energy to do now was sleep. 

__

'But Mikey isn't home yet!'

Mikey's a big boy, he would subsist. 

Leo fell into his bed without another thought, and for the first time in hours, he slept soundly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mikey watched on from the relative safety of the large tree, blending right in. Underneath him, the hospital staff busily attended to Centrice. 

He watched as they carried her inside, and to Mike's relief, a stretcher was provided for easier transport. 

His job was almost complete, but not quite. He waited, watching the interaction between the hospital staff and the front desk. 

__

'Take her to room 312. It's empty.' There was a nod, and she was whisked away. Mike read their lips with ease as he stored away the important information.

__

'Room, 312. Got it.' 

Behind him, night became dawn as the sun began its roll over the horizon. 

__

'I had better get home.' He leapt from the tree, immediately taking to the retreating shadows. Lifting the nearby manhole cover, he disappeared inside. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Owen opened his jacket to inspect the wound, but to his surprise, there was none. 

__

'Just all of this blood…' His entire front was stained with the red liquid; his black midriff clung to his chest. He removed his coat entirely only to see the cause of the problem. 

One of his pockets at been cut through entirely, splitting the bag of blood that was inside. 

~

__

With a mighty heave, he hurled himself into the air, sailing over Trevor's head. Trevor followed Owen's overhead arc with his gun, shooting round after round, but to no prevail. 

~

Well not quite. One of those bullets had hit its target, but only managed to rip through his coat, splitting the blood bag into two. 

Owen cursed, ripping off the jacket and the midriff. Although his skin was stained with blood, his well built chest and muscle tone glowed lightly in the poorly lit room. 

He sighed. 

He would need a shower. 

Frowning, he gathered up the stained clothing before heading for the bathroom. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mikey entered the empty lair. He didn't need to ask. Everyone was asleep. With a sigh he headed for his own bedroom, but only to be stopped by the sound of muffled sniffling. 

It came from Don's room. 

With a breath, his heart broke. It had been a while since he had seen Don cry, but tonight, it occurred more than he wanted it to. 

He knocked softly. 

The sniffling stopped just as suddenly, but there was no answer. 

__

'That's as good an invitation as any.' With that Mike opened the unlocked door, peering inside. Donatello was on his hands and knees, his back to the door. He seemed to be scrubbing vigorously at the floor, cleaning it. Michelangelo stepped inside. 

"Do you need some help?" He knew that cleaning the floor had been his job, but now Donatello seemed to be doing it. Actually, there was nothing on the floor anymore. It sparkled under the suds, but Don still proceeded to scrub viciously, the tears running down his cheeks, mingling with the suds on the floor. Mike's heart shattered into even smaller pieces with the sight of his brother in such distress. 

Without a second thought, he approached the turtle on the floor, with the intentions to give Don a well needed hug. But on his approach, Donny turned suddenly. Hissing, he pushed Mike away, losing his own balance and falling to the floor. 

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!!" He shrieked as Mike backed up, completely thrown. Donatello's quiet sobs echoed in the otherwise silent room. Eyes red, Donatello looked up once again. 

"I'm a monster." He stated quietly before getting up and heading towards the bathroom, sobs still racking his body. Mike followed, more out of concern than anything else. Don washed his hands, but to no prevail; the _blood_ would not disappear. He scrubbed harder, more furiously, only stopping when his hands were tinted red, his blood rushing to the surface. But, it seemed like no matter what he did, the _blood_ was still there. Actually, it had grown; his entire body was covered in the _blood_. 

The blood of his girlfriend.

No, he had to scrub himself clean. Otherwise, he did not deserve anything. 

He wouldn't deserve his brothers. 

He wouldn't deserve Centrice.

He wouldn't deserve any of those things. However, he did deserve one thing….

He deserved to be dead. 

He rushed back, brushing past Michelangelo, of who stood at the doorway. Falling to the floor, Donatello continued his scrubbing once again. 

Mikey walked back over to him, leaning down. He waited until he met eye contact with the distressed turtle before speaking. 

"It's clean, Donny, you're finished." Mike reached for the scrub brush, but Don pulled it back, just as quickly.

"No! It's dirty!!!" He pushed Mike's invading hands away before turning back. His fist came up, his intended target, Mike's face. But he could not carry through. Mike watched just continued to watch Donny, his face etched with worry and concern for his brother. 

Donatello dropped his hand, finally falling into the turtle's embrace. It was the most he could do to keep himself from crying all over again. However, that did not seem to be enough, for the tears ran down his cheek once again despite his tries. 

Prying the wet scrub brush from Donatello's loose grasp, Mike comforted the turtle, tossing the scrub brush half way across the room. 

"No, it's clean Donny. You're clean." Donatello's tears ran down his cheeks once again, but this time, they landed on Mike's shoulder. Mike clutched onto his brother has he cried, feeling his own eyes weld up. 

"You're clean, Donny. Clean."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Owen ran his hand though his wet hair. He was exhausted, but he knew that he could not sleep now. 

He still had unfinished business. He had made a promise that he was determined to keep. Putting on clean clothes, he neglected his jacket. It was still dirty. He would have to wash it by hand. However, his hand fished through jacket's pocket.

Soon, the IP twirled between his fingers once again. 

He would need this. 

Frowning, he looked out of his window. The sun shined brightly through the open curtains. It hurt his eyes, his skin protested, but he would live. 

Most vampires could not even last that long in the sunlight. 

However, he was not like most vampires. 

Retrieving an old baseball cap, a hat, and a sports jacket, he threw them on. Looking in the full length mirror near the door he examined himself. 

__

'Not my style, but it will do.' He placed his hands on the doorknob, turning it accordingly. It felt so weird, but he knew that he would have to blend in, just this once. 

For the first time in years, he used the front door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Allison Gordon fumbled with her keys, finally opening the door. 

She was beyond tired. 

Closing the door, she moaned. Her uniform was dirty; Iodine stained her clothing. 

Sighing, she moved to her room, only to come back out minutes later. Her hair in a ponytail, her clothes just sweats; she sat at the kitchen table. 

Offhandedly, she realized how quiet it was; usually Tracy would have been up making breakfast. However, this morning, there was nothing. It was just…quiet.

__

'Well maybe she slept in today; she has been awfully tired lately.' Without giving it another thought, she poured herself a glass of orange juice. Sitting down at the table, she picked up her mail.

__

'Bills, bills, bills.' Dejected,she dropped them all onto the table. It seemed the more she worked, the less money they had. Ever since the divorced, it seemed she as though she had to work twice as hard just to stay at the same income. That meant that there was enough food on the table, but that also meant that she had to spend more and more time away from her daughter. Tracy was going more and more every day, and she was missing it. Soon Tracy would be all grown up, and Allison wouldn't even know her anymore. She dreaded that day. 

However, she would make up for it. Well, at least try to. 

'_We'll go out and do something today, anything that she wants.' _Anything for her little girl. However, something else caught her attention. She turned her head just as an envelope slid under the door. 

'_Hello?'_ She walked over to the plain envelope, picking it up and flipping it between her hands. There was nothing written on it, no address, no return address. Just a white, plain, envelope. 

'_That's weird._' However, her curiosity got the best of her. Shaking it, she realized how thick and heavy it was between her fingers. 

__

'Just open it!' Her curiosity screamed at her. Her fingers began to rip away at top of the envelope. Just then, the phone rang. 

"Hello?" She struggled with the envelope while holding the phone between her ear and shoulder. The person on the other end cleared his throat. 

"Are you Allison Gordon?" She furrowed her brow. She did not recognize the man's voice, but she answered back anyways, still working the envelope in the meantime. 

"Yes, this is she. May I ask who's speaking please?" She kept her voice polite and proper, a great contrast to the slight aggravation she was actually feeling.

__

'Why won't this thing open?' There was a tear and a rip, but the envelope still stuck. Just barely, she was able to pull out the letter itself. She noticed that even with the letter out, the envelope was still thick. However, she did not get time to think about it. The man on the phone was silent, turning away to talk so someone in the background. Meanwhile, she eyed the letter; it was sealed (much to her annoyance). She marveled at the quality of the paper. The outside of the paper said nothing. Well, she thought that it said nothing until she turned it over. A clear, neat script decorated the front. 

__

'Allison Gordon' it read. 

Now excited, she opened the letter, reading silently as the man on the phone talked on. It was not until the name of her daughter did she actually begin to pay attention, finally understanding the meaning of the anonymous letter. 

"Well I am sorry to inform you Mrs. Gordon, but your daughter," he paused, sighing. "She has passed away, a bullet through her chest."

The envelope fell from her grasp, hitting the floor a thud, its contents spilling. 

Seventy one-hundred dollar bills spilled from the envelope, enveloping the floor with green. Shaking, she read the letter, the first of many tears spilling down her cheek. 

The neat script on the inside mimicked the scripted on the outside, but this time it's beauty did not affect her. 

This time, its words did. 

She dropped the letter along with the phone. 

Sobbing she fell into the empty chair, her own heart feeling the same emptiness. Forgotten, the man on the phone talked on. However, the letter drifted down, landing on the green backs, also forgotten. There were few words written on the page. How ever they meant the world. 

__

'I am sorry for your loss; and so was she.' 

***

Whoa! Really intense, even for me. Poor Donny, poor Owen, Poor Mikey….POOR EVERYBODY *sobs*……

AUTHOR'S NOTES TIME :D

Author's notes: Ok. I felt that I had to explain Donny's situation a little bit better. I didn't want anything to be misinterpreted. There is a part in here when Donny is scrubbing the "blood" off of himself. This, of course, is only his imagination. It connects to the whole "dirty" thing also. He felt dirty because his hands were "covered" in Centrice's blood. The whole "scrubbing the floor" thing was also connected. He was trying to wash away his own sins away, cleaning his slate anyway possible….I don't know how to explain it exactly. 

It was like the floor represented his soul, and that if he scrubbed hard enough, everything would be wiped clean. Get it. Good. 

On to the next chapter!!! R and R


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Disclaimer: *music* : D When I think about you…my feelings can't explain…why every time, I look at you…my heart still feels the same....*Source: Dancing Bush, www.miniclip.com* (I SEROUSLY DO NOT KNOW....OH THE INSANITY!!!)

Chapter Sixteen

Owen hummed to himself as he walked the bright street, hands in his pockets. It was still pretty early; very few people were on the streets with him. Taking out his right hand, he watched on as the IP gleamed in the sunlight. There was nothing on it now, his accounting being previously emptied. 

There was no money left. He had given it all. 

It was little compared to what that woman had to face, but he hoped that it made things just a little bit easier. He couldn't help but think back to the girl. 

Tracy, yeah that was her name. Brown hair, green eyes. A great smile that just invited you in. He remembered how he wouldn't accept her kisses after the blood lust surpassed. No, he couldn't. It felt too wrong. 

She looked just like her. The hair, the eyes, the smile. 

He couldn't accept her as a lover, because she looked too much like his own daughter.

A bittersweet laugh escaped him. Tracy looked just like what his daughter would have looked liked if she had lived to reach the age of sixteen. However, she was not able to, dying at the age of ten more than nine hundred years ago. Everything that he had ever held special, ever loved, died along with his daughter and wife, more than nine hundred years ago. He had felt heart broken when his life was taken away from him with one giant swoop. He knew that Allison would feel the same anger and utter bitterness that he had felt. He just hoped that Allison Gordon would feel the same peace of which he was only able to find later in his long life. 

Sighing, he placed the IP back into his pocket, resuming his whistling once again. He would not dwell on the past, not now. It really wasn't a giant loss, seven thousand dollars wasn't that much money. Besides, it was the best that he could do. 

Although, it would still put a damper on his cash, that was a given. 

He fingered the few dollars in his pocket. His stomach growled.

__

'Just enough to get something to eat…or another pack of cigarettes.'

At the same time, his fingers just happened to brush against the empty pack of cigarettes that also held residence in the pocket. 

__

'Well then, that settles it.' 

He turned into the near by corner store. 

He would have to pick up a pack of cigarettes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Donny leaned against the table, the warm liquid flowing down his throat, the smell of the peppermint rousing him from his depression. Mike plopped down into the seat across from his brother, watching him as he drank the peppermint tea.

"So," he sighed, "you're a vampire." It wasn't really a question, but it could be seen as such.

Donatello brought the cup from his lips, but other than that, he kept a steady gaze on the table. 

"Yes." He whispered quietly. 

"And this guy…Owen?"

"He wants to train me." Donatello completed Mike's thought, his voice emotionless, his eyes never leaving the table. 

Mike nodded, thinking over the situation. He sighed once again. 

"So…do you want to go with him?" Mike asked cautiously. Donatello looked up, looking his brother in the eye for the first time after his "breakdown." Feeling empty and confused, he responded.

"I don't know." He whispered quietly, closing his eyes. He just didn't know. Everything was happening so fast. There's been no time to think, no time to breathe. Just one thing right after the other. There was a familiar ache from behind his temple, His head was beginning to hurt once again. Moaning, he put it down in his arms. The pain just never stopped, never ceased. The voices had never stopped either. Earlier, they had lessened in intensity, but they never died down completely. There was no relief from the pain and sadness...

None. 

__

'Will this …Owen…really help me? Can he help me? Or, is it all just lies meant to do harm to one of us, to all of us?'

Don sighed in despair, his headache coming back full force. 

He just didn't know anymore. He didn't know what to believe. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He just didn't know.

__

'Why did I make that offer in the first place?!' 

Back at his apartment, he smoked. Lightly, his stomach growled but he paid it no mind. Vampires didn't need food like they needed blood. However it did provide supplement that could not be provided by blood alone. Nevertheless, he ignored his stomach's protests. He had bigger things to worry about. 

__

'Such as, how am I going to get out of this?!'

Angrily, the voice from before chided him for such thoughts. 

**__**

'You cannot back out now. You must keep your word.' Owen sighed. Yeah, he knew that was true. One of the most important things to a vampire was his word, and he was no different in that aspect. He had said that he would help, and he would help to the extent that he could. But he still had his doubts. 

__

'It would take a lot of time, teaching him all that he needed to know, just for survival.' However, the voice became optimistic, its tone bright. 

**__**

'Yes, but you can also teach him other things, things that Trevor had neglected to teach you.' At the mention of Trevor's name, Owen groaned. How could he have forgotten? How would he teach a pupil and train for the upcoming battle with his own former teacher all at the same time?

**__**

'You'll find a way.' 

Sighing, he striped himself of the jacket and hat. Tiredly, he yawned. It was all too much to think about right now. 

He needed to sleep. 

Stretching out onto the nearby couch, he reclined comfortably. He would think more about this later. Now, the only thing he could think about was getting some well needed sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leo crossed his hands on the wooden table. Across from him sat Donatello, his eyes dreary and never leaving the table top. To his right was Michelangelo. To his left, Raphael.

A Family Discussion.

Leo uncrossed him fingers only to drum them on the table top. The room was silent. No one had said anything since he had called this meeting. 

He cleared his throat. 

Still, nothing. It wasn't much of a discussion, everyone keeping quiet. He looked around once more, before clearing his throat once again. 

"We need to figure out what to do." He stated the obvious, hoping that it would trigger something, anything from his bothers. However, the silence stuck, filling the room. 

Leo grew impatient (he had been doing that a lot lately). Fine, he would start the conversation himself, despite his brothers. 

"I'm not so sure if we can carry through with his demands." 

Raph looked up. Well at least he got some sort of reaction. Raph blinked, he just couldn't resist. He joined the one sided conversation, naturally challenging the turtle in blue.

"Why the hell not?! You heard him; he said that Donny might…" He trailed off. Donny blinked from his spot at the table, however, there was no other reaction from the still turtle. 

Leo sighed. "I am well aware of that, Raph." _'Very aware.'_ "But what happens if he's lying, huh? What if he's not telling the truth?" Leo's questions did not lie on deaf hears. The turtle in red sat back, not having anything else to say. Leo narrowed his eyes, meanwhile, Raphael's gaze seemed to go from anger to…guilt?

"You…Believe him…don't you?" Raph lowered his head. Leo snarled. There was just so much on the line here, so much. 

Their discovery, their lives as they knew it….

He looked over at Donatello, of who had his head down, his eyes on the table. 

Donny's life….

And here his brothers were, letting this guy lead them on a wild goose chase. 

"Well…I don't believe him." Leo crossed his arms, sitting back into his chair. Raph looked up, suddenly angry.

"But Leo, what if he's telling the truth?! What if he can help Donny?! So, what? Are you just going to give up?! Throw his life away?!" He threw an exasperated hand towards turtle in purple. Leo dropped his arms, bowing his head.

"I don't know." He answered truthfully. Thankfully, the answer came, not from the turtle in Red, but from the one in Orange. 

"I think, I know what we should do…" Mike spoke hesitantly, choosing his words carefully as the idea formed itself in his head. Raph and Leo turned from their bickering. All eyes were on Mike. He cleared his throat, looking between his three brothers as he talked. 

"There might be a way to keep us safe, but to ensure Donny's safety as well."

Leo and Raph leaned in, Donny looked up. 

Carefully, cautiously, Mike explained his delicate but promising plan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Owen awoke from his dreamless sleep, fully aware of what time of day it was. It was night; sunset would be in a few hours. Stretching, sat up. He had slept longer than he thought he would, but that didn't put a damper on his plans. Looking at the clock, he nodded. Just as he thought.

He would be meeting the turtles in two hours. 

Yawning, he got up, stretching once again. First thing was first; he had to attend to his attire. The long black coat still lay stained and dirty on the ground. He picked it up, examining it. The pocket would have to be sown, but other than that, it was still in good condition. He smiled. 

This jacket. 

This jacket had been with him since the beginning of time. One of his only remnants from his past life. He cherished it almost more than he cherished his life. 

This was _his_ jacket. 

The slashes and the rips on the end of the tall covering signified the number of close calls he had gotten through within the years, but just like him, the jacket itself still laid intact and whole. He smiled, standing with the heavy material. He made a beeline for the bathroom. 

He would have to wash this thing by hand. 

He did not own a washing machine, but he did own a dryer. It was all that he could find at the time he was putting this place together. 

Running the water, he watched as the clear liquid went from pink to dark red, the blood on his coat making its presence known. He scrubbed lightly at the material, the water becoming more and more stained. 

His mind wandered.

The turtle…, the vampire that just happened to be…a turtle, would be his new pupil. 

**__**

'It doesn't sound so bad…' The voice, optimistic as usual. Owen almost snorted. That had sounded horrible, like something out of a bad…._really_ bad horror movie. Who's ever heard of a turtle vampire?!

**__**

'Well, they aren't your run of the mill, ordinary turtles you know.' Still, a turtle…a vampire. It made no sense. 

**__**

'Well, what happened, happened. Now it's up to you to just help.' Yeah, yeah, he knew what his 'job' was…

It was to clean this damn jacket! He scrubbed vigorously, more blood mingling with the water. Finally, less and less blood left the thick cloth until none stained the water anymore. 

He was finished. 

Satisfied, he allowed the water to drain out. One more rinse and he was finished. The jacket smelled as good as new. 

Now spinning in the drier, he walked away, the fridge being his next target. He sucked lightly on the transfusion pack between his lips as he sat on the couch once again. Eyeing the clock on the wall, he drank. 

He had less than an hour before his rondevu with the turtles. Somewhere far off, the drier beeped. He retrieved his jacket, putting it on. Warm and clean, it felt good against his bare arms, although the warmth did not affect his mind set. He knew that the time was upon him. Picking up his sword, he placed it on his hip. Opening the window, he dropped, two stories down.

His heart beat faster in anticipation. It was time to meet the turtles and determine his fate. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The turtles walked the damp sewers in silence. Leo in the front, Raph right at his heals. Mike and Don took up the rear. After Mike had explained his plan, they got everything underway. Actually, the plan was pretty good, but still dangerous. If done wrong, there could be dire consequences. Leo had argued against it. Raph had argued for it. No matter what they did, they were treading on shallow waters. In the end, Leo still hesitated, that was until Donatello actually spoke up. Everyone was silent as he spoke. It was his life on the line after all. He had said that he knew where Leo was coming from and that he understood the situation. 

~

__

"I will die if I have to, I have accepted that. I just wish for the clan to be safe. I don't want you risking exposure just on my beha-" Raph broke in, standing, suddenly angry.

"We're not "risking" anything, Donny, that we wouldn't have risked otherwise. What we are trying to do, is save your damn life. Or at least, **some** of us are." He threw a heated glare at Leo. Leo held his gaze. 

'**What if he's right?' **A small voice asked. Leo had no answer.

~

They now traveled in a small pack, silence filling the air between them once again. Leo had made up his mind. He would take the chance. 

Anything for Donny. 

He looked up, catching sight of the manhole that lead to the outside world and to their fate. They were there. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Owen waited patiently, eyeing the manhole cover in anticipation. Light broke over the horizon just as the manhole cover opened from underneath. Four turtles filled out of that manhole, one more than he remembered. The new one wore an orange mask. He was the one that had not been there before. He now nodded at the turtle in question. In response, it nodded back. 

Silently all four turtle fanned out around him. Donatello, to his immediate front, Leo right next to him. The turtle in Red and the turtle in Orange stood on the outskirts of their fan. Owen cleared his throat. Might as well get things underway. 

"So, have you come to your decision?" The wind blew momentarily wafting his hair up. A halo of white. Respectively, the tails of the turtle's bandanas fluttered in the fast gusts of air also.

Leonardo stepped forward.

"We accept your offer." 

Owen released a breath that he didn't know he was holding. However, there was more. "But only under one condition." 

Owen noticed that behind the turtle in blue, Red and Orange exchanged glances. Purple kept his eyes on the ground. 

"Donatello will be accompanied by one of us. When you take him to train, one of us will go also. That is our only demand. Do we have a deal?"

Owen sighed. He had not planned on the turtles having any demands of their own, but it only went to prove how smart they were. 

They demanded protection for one of their own. 

It would hinder the training in some ways, but, it was an accommodation he could work with. Stepping forward, he extended his hand. Pasty white met dark green once again.

"Then so be it."

***

Guess what!... (Your never gonna guess, hehe!!!!)…*snicker snicker* THIS STORY IS FINSHED, HA! Well, this part anyway. Yes Ladies and Germs, this is the last installment of this part of the story. No more will be added to this particular fanfiction. However, the second part of this three part series will come as a new story, Blood Lust: Tribune and Tribulations. So, keep an eye out. It's comin' soon! R and R

~Also, I'd like to thank all those that reviewed; Rene, In the Clouds, Red Turtle just to name a few. Thank you.~ 


End file.
